New Places and New Faces
by 11Dr.Luv
Summary: Amara never knew thought that she'd have the choice between fantasy and reality, now she's emotionally split in two. Amara has watched Doctor Who her whole life. When she gets sucked into the show she has to protect secrets, spoilers and her heart if she is going to survive in the Doctors life. *Changed Summary* Doctor/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DW, Steven Moffat and co-writers do.

O/C Name: Amara "Arie" *(are-ee) Zoe Night

Chapter One

* * *

I remember when I first moved to Leadworth, how could I forget. It was a normal sunny Tuesday and no one would think anything big would happen, but like I always say, never make an assumption. I would have never thought that I would meet my favorite character trio.

It was weird arriving in a town that was supposed to be fictional, especially when said town housed Amelia Pond. When I first rolled in and checked into the smallest bed and breakfast I had ever laid eyes on, I had joked with the desk clerk, an elderly lady with cloud white hair and kind, youthful blue eyes.

"So, do you get a lot of new people here looking to live the life of Amelia Pond?" I had grinned, somewhat madly, and raised my eyebrows expectantly. The older woman, Mary-Jane, smiled questionably and hesitantly. Shaking her head no, her sky blue eyes searched my face.

"I don't see why people would want to live Amy's life. Her aunt left her all alone in that big empty house, poor dear. Do you know Amy?" Mary's voice was gently, and sympathetic, as well as cautious.

"Uhm, I know of her, yes. Could you, uh, point me towards her house." I responded quietly, shocked as I let MJ's seriousness soak through my head and bones. I felt my eyes glaze over and my mind was set on auto-pilot as MJ handed me the directions and I mumbled my depart. My mind was blank as I drove down the pathway, my brown leather boots pedaling me towards the frightfully familiar house.

My breathing hitched as I let my bike fall to my feet and I stumbled up to the house. I straightened myself out as I stood in front of the wooden door. I breathed in deeply and re-collected my face so that it was expressionless. I brought my knuckles up to the hard door.

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

I stood there, my heart thundering in my chest. Footsteps echoed through my ears as the door flew open and a ginger beauty stood there. Looking at me expectantly. "Hi." I greeted lamely. Stupid Amara, stupid.

"Hello, may I help you." The Amy look alike greeted back. I refused to believe that she was actually the true Amelia Pond. That couldn't be right.

"Are you Amelia Pond." I expected her to respond back sarcastically or with a 'Ha! They actually fooled you, no I'm not Amy Pond you moron.'

"Yeah." She raised an elegant eyebrow, her hazel eyes searching my face for any recognition.

Then I had to open my mouth without thinking, "Is the Doctor here, too?" I sarcastically quipped. Her eyes widened and before I knew it her pale hand was wrapped around my wrist and hauling me up the stares, passed the door that held the famous Prisoner Zero, and into her bedroom where Rory was standing shocked as Amy pushed me onto a bed. I bounced for a while till I settled and I looked up at her, shocked at her boldness.

"How do you know the Doctor?" She snipped. I glanced at Rory who had a look of confusion and surprise splayed across his face. I couldn't blame the guy, I'd be flipping out in a situation like this... I am freaking out! How the hell did I get here?

"Uhm, whose the Doctor?" I tried to backtrack, already knowing that I was going to fail miserably. Amy raised her eyebrows again, but this time crossing her arms over her white sweater, cocking her head the side. A strand of hair coming out of her messy bun.

"Okay, okay. I know the Doctor, well I don't _know _him personally. So, more like know _of _ him." I smiled sheepishly as Amy's eyes searched my face for any lies, seeming to find nothing suspicious she sighed and dropped next to me, leaning on her elbows.

"Sorry, just got a little crazy there for a second. Hi, I'm Amy as you seem to know and that's Rory, the stupid face, over there." She introduced playfully, Rory waved at me awkwardly and I smiled and nodded my head in introduction.

"Nice to me you," I fiddled with my locket around my neck and glanced around the room.

"Your American, why are you in Leadworth?" Rory asked as he situated himself on the ground.

"Well, it's a long story I shouldn't bother you with." I scooted back until my back pressed against the Iron headboard.

"Please, bother us." Amy teased, I laughed and nodded grimly.

"Okay, uhm but everything I'm about to tell you may make you want to run for your life, just hear me out, okay?" I looked at them and continued once they nodded their heads in approval. "Once upon a time a baby girl was left on a door step, and yes this happened don't even get me started on how cliché it sounds. Once the door was opened a women named Caroline yelled out for her husband, Sean Night, that there was a baby on the doorstep. Dad always told me that he thought Mom was playing a joke on him, but it was all true. There was only a note with the words _"Take care of her."_ scribbled on it and my baby blanket wrapped around me to show that I hadn't dropped from the heavens, a joke my mom always told me as I was her little miracle sent from God. They ended up naming me Amaranthia Zoe Night, amaranth is a rare flower. A rare name for a rare kind of girl. Quote from my father himself.

My parents both worked, my dad was a biologist and my mother was a kindergarten teacher. I went to school and I was all good grades and smiles but that stopped when my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought it and at first she won, but then it came back and it was bad. It was horrible to see my strong mother beaten down by some sickness and I knew that she wouldn't come out of this alive. Me and my father were with her 24/7 and just that one night, she sent us home. We assumed that she would be okay, she was all laughs and smiles. There was hope that she would get better.

It was around 5 o'clock in the morning and it was Dr. Conrad and he told us that my mother had...passed away in her sleep and he said it was peaceful and painless but how would he know she was asleep! I- Sorry." I breathed in deeply and brushed away the bitter tear that slid down my cheek. "I was...torn to pieces when she died, for months I wouldn't talk to anybody and all the way my father was there for me. To this day I have no idea how he kept it together.

I was ten years old, to lose your mother at ten. No running to her when a boy asked me to some stupid dance or when I had my first kiss. No one to push away my dad when my date for prom came to pick me up. Ten, she died before all those important memories occurred. When I was thirteen my dad re-married to the most evil person I know. Beatrice and along came the evil triplets, Angela, Cora and Lauren. They were bitter, vindictive people. Angela was the worst, though. At one point she called my mom and ugly, bitch who deserved to die. At that point I saw red and I attacked. I pinned her to the floor and punched her until her fake nose bled. I don't even know what came over me, I was just _so _angry. I couldn't even control myself anymore. My dad had to pull me off, I screamed, kicked. He was really shocked, I was a quiet girl, shy and polite. After that I became loud and sarcastic, still am now. I moved here because my dad had died and Beatrice kicked me out. The End." I sighed and glared at the ceiling.

"I'm...so sorry, Amaranthia." Amy muttered, she scooted next me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me to her.

"Call me Amara." I felt her nod against my shoulder. Suddenly I heard the door open and a voice echo up the stairs.

"Anybody home, somebodies bike is in the middle of the drive!" Amy bounced up and grinned rushing out the door and down the stairs dragging somebody up, much like what happened to me earlier.

"Mel, this is Arie. Arie this is my best friend Mel." Amy had dragged Mel in the room and in front of me. Already knowing who Mel was I happily shook her hand, she seemed wary of me but shook it nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded and let go of her hand.

"Love the outfit, wish I could pull it off." I offered and her lips formed a smirk and her dark eyes twinkled.

"I'll have to take you shopping sometime." Mel snickered and I smiled as Mel and Amy sat on the bed and I went and sat next to Rory who was looking at Amy with a small smile on his lips.

"You love her don't you?" I whispered as I rested my back against the wall, crossing my ankles. He looked at me, shocked that I caught on so fast.

"What? No!" He mumbled and stumbled over his words, looking down at his hands. He finely looked up at me and sighed as I had a disbelieving look on my face and both of my eyebrows raised. "How'd you know?" Rory whispered dejectedly, glancing at me. I scooted up and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's really obvious, I can see it written on your face." I laughed and the sides of his lips twitched upwards.

"Why can't she?" He whimpered, resting his head against mine.

"I don't know, I just don't know." I shrugged my shoulder and patted his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Guys, I got it! I got it! *Holding Doctor Who rights* No stop it! Don't take it away! Noooooooooooo!

Chapter Two

I was singing loudly to the song "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant, when my phone vibrated against my leg. I glance down to see a picture of Amy, me and Mel at a party smiling widely, and slightly drunkenly, at the camera. I turned down the radio and smiled, that was a fun night. It's been officially nine months since I came to Leadworth and I never felt more wanted and alive in the past couple of months.

I tapped the accept button on my iPhone and put it to my ear, "Hello, Amara speaking." I spoke into the phone carefully, I didn't want to hang up by accident like I always do, stupid sensitive phone. I heard Amy breathing hard and I subconsciously sped up the car, I was on my way home from the market and she manages to get herself in trouble in ten minutes?

"Arie, um, are you almost home?" Amy's voice was a whisper but I could still tell her voice was up an octave. I cradled the phone in between my shoulder and ear and slammed on the gas pedal ending the now two minute wait in forty-five seconds.

"I'm pulling up now. Is he here?" I asked as I stepped out of the car, ignoring the grocery bags in the back and walked briskly up to the door and up the stairs, making sure I silently closed the door so I wouldn't wake the Doctor.

I shut the phone and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. Searching around the hallway, seeing where Amy was and when I finally found her I turned around and went to the stairs again only to be pulled back from my escape and dragged into her room.

"I'm not doing it Amy!" I whisper shouted as I stared at the Police Woman costume. It consisted of a white blouse, tie, and vest, a really short skirt and boots and to top it all off a bowler hat and fake radios. Yes, I used to be a kiss-o-gram, but not anymore. Now I'm a respectable, failing physic student.

Amy looked at me pleadingly and gestured her hands widely at the door in a signal I knew all too well. I sighed and snatched the outfit from Amy, who smiled smugly; I shot her a glare and pulled the offensive ensemble on. I stuffed my hair up in the hat like Amy and we walked out. I took out my iPhone and opened _Subway Surfers. _I was addicted to this game.

Amy leaned against the railing while I leaned against the wall across from her, waiting for him to wake up. I turned my phone off and stuffed it in my bra, what the skirt had no pockets! I fumbled with my locket and when he started to stir Amy gave out a "report" for backup. Surprisingly, the Doctor looked at me first. Eyes trailed up my bare legs to my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him smirking coyly, he blushed and I giggled a bit. He was so cute!

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained." Amy then noticed the Doctor was awake. "Oi, you, sit still!" She snapped. The Doctor blinked and suddenly groaned, a hand went up to his head rubbing his messy brown hair. I always wondered how it got like that, though the tenth Doctor had some pretty awesome hair.

"Cricket bat, I'm getting cricket bat!" Doctor complained his face was etched into the visible emotion of confusion and surprise.

"You were breaking and entering." I retorted, beating Amy to it as well as stealing her line. The Doctor tried to get up but was pulled back down, noting the handcuffs attached to his one wrist and the radiator. He eyed them with surprise, did he expect us to let him free? He was breaking and entering, he needed to be restrained. What kind of police officers would we be if we let him walk around un-handcuffed?

"Oh, that's much better. Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed!" He said happily, he was insane. Well, all his regenerations were.

"Well, if you say so. I would say tea would work too, but you know. If you want to do it the hard way." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. Seeing a light blush spread across his cheeks. Oh, I love getting to him like this!

"Do you want to just shut up now? I've got back-up on the way." Amy shot at me and the Doctor. I rolled my eyes and got up, spinning on the heel of my boots, I skipped towards her. She had walked across the room, creating a distance between him and us.

"Hang on, no, wait…you're policewomen."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this connects to everything?" I scoffed as I sat on the banister, swinging my legs back and forth because of my small 5'1" stature. I just watched, not seeing a point in interfering in their little chat.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" He wasn't looking directly at Amy, only sparing a glance or two at her. He was looking around her, like he was actually thinking Amelia would pop out and say boo.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy quizzed, surprise was evident in her voice. I leaned forward slightly, playing the part of interested when really I could recite their whole conversation blindfolded and with my hands over my ears. Wow, I really had no life before this happened.

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" Doctor now had her full attention. I got up, as I could see Amy's shoulders stiffen and walked up next to her.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in for a long time." I said as Amy stood stiff, staring wide-eyed at the Doctor. I subtly bumped against her shoulder and that seemed to shake her from her trance.

"How long?" He questioned skeptically.

"Six months." Amy said immediately. I nodded my head slowly and looked at him sympathetically.

"No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised," Amy walked away; I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" He started to fidget as he tried talking to Amy then turned his sad green eyes to me. I bit my lip to keep quiet, why, dear lord, did he have to look at me like that? _Because he is trying to GUILT you into telling him, you nimwad! _Oh, Time Lord, I'm hearing voices in my head now…that is not good. _Of course it wouldn't be good. Who thinks "Hey, I hear voices in my head, I'm going to be best friends with it!" _**Why are you so mean?** _Just shut up and pay attention! _**Who put a stick up you're a-** _LISTEN!_**Okay, gosh, no need to mentally shout.**

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up; this guy knows something about Amelia Pond." The Doctors horrified expression doubled. Oh Mary, Joseph and Jesus this is going to be a long day. _I agree._

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now," The Doctor spoke to Amy. I stood up straighter as Amy narrowed his eyes at him, obviously getting more agitated at the Doctor every second. Me? Well I couldn't be happier; I was having a mental fight to keep from squealing and kidnapping the TARDIS and the Doctor.

"We live here." I answered, gesturing between Amy and myself.

"But you're the Police."

"Yes, and this is where we live. You got a problem with that?" Amy growled at him, eyes now slits. Wow, are her ears steaming? She looked like the devil right then, it was kind of scary.

"How many rooms?" The Doctor quizzed unexpectedly. Okay, well, that was blunt.

_ Just keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine and dandy._ **Oh, you're back…wonderful**. _Oh, don't be sarcastic with me Missy! Just shut that big mouth of yours and don't give anything away! _I inwardly sighed at the "Voice" in my head. Okay, that just didn't sound good in any way. Maybe I should name it? **How about Debby?** _Whatever just stay quiet. _

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy questioned, baffled by the stupid question. Just answer the damn question, Amy! I mentally screamed.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." He ordered, looking at Amy intently. Now, I feel like a third wheel. _Well, you really aren't supposed to be here. _**No one asked you Debby! **

"Why?" Amy asked defiantly.

"Because it will change your life."

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." She pointed to each one as she spoke, skipping the door that I kept notice to for all those months.

"Six." The Doctor supplied, not missing a beat.

"Six?" Amy blinked.

"Look." The Doctor commanded.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." I finally cut in, tired of not being a part of…it. Amy frowned, as did the Doctor but his was from me stealing his line. Amy turned around slowly to see the door at the end of the hall.

"That's...that is not possible. How's that possible?" She stared at it in disbelief.

"There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it." The Doctor scolded himself.

"Yeah, you should've." I sang, he shot me a look and I smiled innocently. I swear I saw a hint of a smile! Point one for Amara! Whoo-whoo! _Don't do that…ever. _**O****kay, never doing that again.**

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy hadn't even noticed my interaction with the Doctor, she said she would video tape it. Lies, lies I tell you!

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!"

She ignored him, slowly walking towards the door, "I don't have the key. I lost it." The Doctor stared at me hopefully.

"They don't allow me to have them." I crossed my arms and avoided eye contact.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door!" she ignored him and kept on walking towards the wooden door. "Do not touch that door!" the Doctor and I said at the same time. I couldn't just stand there so I quickly walked up to the ginger as she grabbed the knob. "Listen to me! Do not open that…" she turned the knob and gingerly stepped in; I could do nothing but follow. I know I should've just ripped her away from the door but this was supposed to happen, sadly I was dumb enough to follow.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?"  
We looked around the room, Amy in surprise me in an emotion called terror. "Again…" I had to admit that was one of my favorite lines but I was too busy looking for Prisoner Zero to make up a witty response. _Look for the screwdriver! _Debby screamed at me.

"My screwdriver, where is it?" My eyes trailed from the ceiling to the crate in the middle if the room. I slowly walked over and picked up the screwdriver ignoring the weird goo that it was drenched in.

"Silver thing, blue at the end," the Doctor called, "Where did it go?" I turned to Amy holding up the screwdriver.

"There's nothing in here." Amy shouted behind her shoulder, she scanned the room while I looked down at the screwdriver, feeling the metal and telling myself that I shouldn't press any buttons. **That'd be bad…right?** _Yes, that would be bad._ **Okay, just making sure.**

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now, please, just get out!" His voice was desperate and tinged with worry.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy and I said in unison, we looked at each other with ghosts of smiles on our faces.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here." Amy called taking the screwdriver from my hand.

"Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah. Must have. Then it must have jumped up on the table…" I said sarcastically, sorry Amy had to steal that line.

"Get out of there! Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" I tried to pull Amy out but thought better of it as I _really_ wanted to see Prisoner Zero in person. Call me curious, though there is a chance I could die. Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat…but satisfaction brought it back. _You're an idiot._ **Shut it, Debby!** I stood with Amy as she regarded the room.

"What is it? What are you doing?" He screamed out.

"There's nothing in here, but…"

"Corner of you eye." I heard something move and I turned around to see nothing. I stopped simultaneously with Amy as I looked in the corner of my eye.

"What is it?" Amy called out as I caught the eel like creature in the corner of my eye. Wow, he was right with the whole 'Look in the corner of your eye' thing.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look…" I distinctly heard the Doctor talking but he was cut off when Amy screamed. I turned around, as I was across the room from her, to see Prisoner Zero screeching at her with its rows of sharp teeth. It was slimy, like the stuff covered on the screw…eww! I had to hold myself from screaming as Amy ran out the door motioning me to come. I followed, skirting away from the prisoner as I ran out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I sighed as I stopped next to Amy as the Doctor soniced the door. Whoa, that was a close one. My stomach feels as if it's going to jump up to my throat and out of my mouth. But I moreover feel as if I could run miles at a time. Oh, that's how adrenaline feels…I LIKE IT!

"What has that bad alien done to you?" he cooed at the screwdriver. It took all of my willpower not to laugh at that or roll my eyes. Something banged against the door, though it was definitely Prisoner Zero, drew Amy's attention away from the Doctor.

"Will that hold it?" I rolled my eyes at the stupid question.

"Oh, yes, 'course! It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood!" the Doctor rolled his eyes, sarcasm was very clear in his voice. A bright light flashed through the crack under the door, drawing Amy's attention away from the Doctor.

"What was that?" the ginger gasped, I gave her a look. It was Tinkerbelle, who and what do you think it was? "What's it doing?"

"I don't know, getting dressed?" the Doctor dismissed us, focusing on the sonic in his hands. "Run. Just go. Your backup's coming, I'll be fine. Seriously, I'm fine." I snorted at his offer.

"There is no back up." I admitted, flopping down next to him on the floor.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup." The Doctor insisted, speaking to Amy as I rested my head on the cool metal of the radiator.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio."

"You're policewomen." The Doctor asserted more to himself then us.

"We're kiss-o-grams!" she pulled her hat off, letting her hair fall down. I jumped up, "I'm a respected failing physics student!" I yelped. Amy rolled her eyes, pulling my hat off as well, letting my dark brown straight hair fall just below my shoulders. The door at the end of the hall banged open to reveal an older man in uniform with a rottweiler on a chain sitting next to him.

"But that's just…" Amy breathed.

"No it isn't." I stated, keeping my hazel eyes trained on it.

"Look at the faces." The Doctor put in. At that moment the man growled and barked while the dog remained inexpressive.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy gasped, taking a small step backwards.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two." The Doctor explained. "Clever old multiform." The Doctor stared at Prisoner Zero; it stared at us as well. Its eyes seemed to linger on me…or I've gone insane. "A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" the Doctors English accented voice cut me from my thoughts, dragging me back to reality. But I like dream land! The man growled and stepped forward, growling and baring his teeth.

"Stay!" I demanded, pointing my finger at it menacingly. Prisoner Zero stopped and stood up straighter. "Them and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for backup!" he patted Amy's foot triumphantly, and then she had to ruin it.

"I didn't send for back up!" she whispered, quite loudly if I might add, to the Doctor.

"Yes, he knew that. It was a clever lie to save our lives!" I hissed at her.

"Ok, yeah, NO backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup, then you'd have to kill us!" the Doctor tried again.

"_Attention, Prisoner Zero!" _a voice echoed from outside, _"The human residence is surrounded! Attention, Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded!" _

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That'd be backup." I answered, turning towards the window to see only the grass and birds. It was boring, as boring as blue boring-ers. I turned back to the monster as the Doctor spoke up once again,

"OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe." He huffed triumphantly.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." _

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor admitted sheepishly, I shot him a glare and trained my gaze on the creature in our house walk to a different room, my room. The voice repeats its warning once again and the Doctor bangs the screwdriver on the wooden floor in frustration. "Work, work, work. C'mon." he growled. I rolled my eyes and strained my ears to see if the little creep was looking through my stuff. I leaned forward when I heard shuffling. I jumped when I heard a glorious "HA!"

"Run! RUN!" the Doctor ordered jumping to his feet and pushing Amy who, in return, pushed me making me sprint down the stairs with everyone following after me, away from the criminal alien, no pressure.

We ran out of the house and I heard the buzzing of the screwdriver and a click of the lock until the Doctor turned to us. I smiled happily, we just ran for our lives, one in many trips of epicness. _That's not a word. _'Debby' buzzed in my ear, amused. I smiled wider and crossed my arms over my chest. **Don't care.** I responded mentally, giggling quietly as I heard a tinkling laugh in the back of my mind. I think I was getting used to 'Debby'.

"Kiss-o-grams?" the Doctor questioned, turning to us with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Amy responded at the same time I shrieked out a "NO!" Amy rolled her eyes at my response.

"Why'd you pretend to be policewomen?" He asked curiously, well I guess he wouldn't ask if he wasn't curious.

"You broke into our house! It was this or French maids!" Amy screeched as she trailed behind the Doctor. I was on her tail, "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!" she insisted as we stopped at the large Police Box. My face broke into an enormous smile as I patted my hand on the blue wood. "Oh, you sexy thing." I mumbled a faint smile on my face. The Doctor shot me look, a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor rushed out as he took out the TARDIS key, he twisted the key in the lock, a distraught look on his face as he twisted the key this way and that way, looking for a simple solution to this problem.

"Yes." Me and Amy announced together.

"Me too." He declared, dejectedly. "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." _Amy and I noticed Prisoner Zero stare at us from my bedroom window. We exchanged looks and Amy grabbed the Doctors right arm while I grabbed his left.

"Come on." Amy ordered,

"Please." I shot in nicely. But he was already distracted by the shed sitting on the green grass innocently. Uh oh…

"No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed." He ran up to said shed and looked around at it.

"Yeah, I used to think they were giant doll houses when I was younger too." I piped up. Amy gave me a questioning look, "That was last week."

"You can shut up now." I said icily, with a smile on my face.

"I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces." He stated

"So there's a new one. Let's go." Amy said.

"But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He persisted; he smelled the wood before running a finger along the wood and tasting it. Eww, you don't know where that sheds been!

"12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late." He walked up to Amy and I rolled my hands in a circular motion in gesture of "Go on." Luckily I was behind Amy.

"He's coming." Amy said in an attempt to distract the Doctor, good luck sweetie.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months"

"Why did you say five minutes!?" Amy screeched, her Scottish accent bleeding through the English one she put up.

"What?" The Doctor stared in horror at Amy.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on!" I yelled, grabbing onto his arm, "Sheesh, you'd think you'd be done with the whole, '_saying-what- when- shocked'_ thing but no. That's the thing that comes through with the regeneration." I mumbled pulling him into a run past Prisoner Zero.

"What?" I glared at the Doctors response. Once we were on a cobblestone walk way the Doctor stopped and turned to Amy and me.

"You're Amelia." He stated, well thank you Captain Obvious.

"You're late." Amy responded coldly, latching onto my arm and dragging me with her.

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia, she's Amara and you're late." I waved at the mention of my name.

"What happened?" Well, Doctor there is this process where human beings grow; they usually look different by the end of it.

"12 years." Amy replied.

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

"12 years."

"A cricket bat."

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

"And we have a winner!" I yelled out, happily skipping ahead of them.

"Four?" the Doctor questioned.

"She kept biting them." I responded, sticking my head in between the gap of their bodies once they came to a halt.

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real."

"Been there done, that, and don't ever want to go back." I stated happily as I skipped circles around them, still doped up on adrenaline.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." _The metallic voice came over the speakers of a familiar ice cream van, and it wasn't familiar because of the show.

"No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" I ignore that line and walked cheerfully up to one of my few friends.

"Hello, Derek. How's your day so far?" I knew Derek from my daily Nutty Buddy after school and at 12pm during weekends. Derek was cut short from replying by the Doctors frantic voice.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune, you know, from Debussy." I spoke for the vendor, leaning against the van. The Doctor picked up the radio and brought it to his ear.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." _It repeated again and again. I tapped his shoulder and his head shot up to meet my gaze, I pointed to a runner and a woman. Both of them had the same message playing through there devices.

"Arie, what's happening?" She surprisingly called out to me and I smiled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. Following the Doctor, I leaped over the low fence and Amy ran around. The Doctor entered with me and Amy close behind. A large blue eye filled up the TV screen as Mrs. Delia tried to change the channel only for it to show up on all channels, saying the same threat over and over again.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." He glanced over at us and our costume. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look." He gently took the remote from Mrs. D's hand.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." Mrs. D then took note of our presence. "Hello Amara, dear, how is school, sweetie?" directing her question at me. I saw the Doctor glance our way.

"Difficult, I'm thinking about getting a tutor." I smiled happily at the thought of school. I really wanted to get good grades, I loved Physics, and it was fascinating. The big words just confuse me.

"It's for the best. Hello Amy, are you a policewoman now?" Mrs. D asked kindly.

"Well, sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse." I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle my laughs.

"Or, actually, a nun."

"I dabble."

"Amy, Arie, who's your friend?"

"Who's Amy and Arie? You were Amelia and Amara?" the Doctor asked, looking up from the T.V.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy."

"And my full names Amara Night, I have many names." I said the last part in a "scary" voice.

"Amelia Pond – that was a great name."

"Isn't it?!" I yelped excitedly.

"Bit fairy tale." Amy and the Doctor ignored me and stared intently at each other. Fine ignore me, I'll be invisible. _You already are._ **Did I ever mention you're mean?** _Many times. _

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me." He said happily, "Brand-new face…" I walked up to him and pinched his cheek for emphasis. He swatted my hand away and glared at me playfully. I smiled innocently. "First time on." He continued, turning towards Amy.

"And what sort of job's a kiss-o-gram?"

"I go to parties and I kiss people." She cleared her throat nervously, "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago."

"12 years, actually. Time fly's when you're having fun." I mumbled.

"You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." He turned to Mrs. Delia, "And that is not how I'm introducing myself." The Doctor turned again and picked up a nearby radio and used the Sonic on it. We hear the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before he turns it off.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He opened the window and looked up.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" We both look out the window to see the sky is clear and blue with a few white clouds. I pulled the half of my body that was sticking out the window back inside with everyone else.

"OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core...They're going to need a 40% fission blast." The Doctor walked up to Jeff as he stepped through the door. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship-"

"20 minutes." I cut off as the Doctor went on the tip of his toe to get in Jeff's face and then back down. "What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minute still what?" Amy asked, confused.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asked bluntly.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him!" I twisted my hand and put it in my mouth as not to burst out laughing. I saw those cartoons, they aren't that bad…

"I know." Amy hissed. I burst out into a fit of laughs and fell back onto the couch.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked, bemused, as he sat down next to me.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff celebrated.

"Jeff, Shut up!" Amy screeched, fueling my laughter and the pain in my side. "20 minutes to what?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet."

"20 minutes to the end of the world." The Doctor and I said in sync.

We left the house, walking as fast as we could in the opposite direction.

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked, I smiled brightly and answered.

"Leadworth!" I squealed happily, the Doctor smiled at me, though it was obvious he was stressed and frustrated.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This _is _it!" I replied.

"Is there an airport?"

"No." I smiled.

"A nuclear power station?"

"Nah,"

"Even a little one?"

"Nope!"

"Nearest City?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car." I said, skipping around Amy and the Doctor.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"Back at the house, but it's empty of gas and it needs an oil change. Do you think Mr. Frank will look at it, Ames?" Amy just shrugged.

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?"

"It's a duck pond." I stated as we followed after him towards the puddle like pond.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy huffed.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy asked, the Doctor trembled.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" he sat down on the curb and clutched his chest in pain. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." I sat down next to him.

"Is anyone ever really ready?" I asked rhetorically. The sky darkened and we all looked up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" The sun reappeared, grey and flickering, in answer to Amy's question.

"So what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing," I responded, getting up from my spot next to the Doctor, "You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off our upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." I stated, she looked at me with horror etched into her pretty features. I heard the Doctor stand, I turned to him.

"Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone!" The Doctor grumbled unhappily.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up." Amy breathed.

"Why would I wind you up?"

"One; I don't think it's you, I think it's Amara. Two; you told me you had a time machine." I frowned and shut off the pain in my chest.

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up." I snorted at Amy's comeback. She was a total child.

"Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it." He groaned and smacked his forehead.

"We weren't talking…" I said, "Well, now-

"I saw it and I missed it." He smacked his forehead again, leaving a harsh read mark on his head. "What did I see? I saw… what did I see?"

"20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

"No." Amy bluntly replied.

"I'm sorry?" Shocked that he didn't get the answer he expected.

"No!" she grabbed his tie, then mine,

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?" she dragged us, pushed us against a car. She slammed his tie and mine into the door and locked it with the remote. The Doctor and I were _very_ close together, so close I could see the golden brown flecks in his eyes, we both turned our heads to Amy's.

"Are you out of your mind?" Amy ignored him and turned to me.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DW.

Chapter Three

I gaped at her, why would she ask me that? We were like sisters now. "I'm Amara Zoe Night, your best friend." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes." The Doctor tried getting our attention.

"I better talk quickly then." I hissed and Amy nodded.

"I'm from a parallel universe where all of this is a show; all of you are all characters. Amelia Jessica Pond, Doctor, I know everything that, should happen, would happen and what should never happen." I was serious and that usually never happens, and Amy knows when I lie, I joke or use sarcasm. "He's the Doctor, Amy. Doctor show her the apple." I ordered my gaze on Amy never wavering.

"Catch. He's the Doctor. He's a time traveler. Everything he told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real. He's real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let us go now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you." She was stubborn, god dammit! The Doctor gripped Amy's wrist.

"Just 20 minutes. Just believe us for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one." Amy looks at the Apple then back at us. "Amy, believe for 20 minutes." We said in unison. I let out a sigh when I heard the car unlock.

"What do we go?"

"Stop that nurse!" We run onto the green patch and take Rory's phone. "The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and dog, why?"

"Amy? Arie?" I waved at him.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a…friend.

"Boyfriend." Rory and I said at the same time, we gave each other a low five without breaking our stances.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy said, gauging for the Doctors reaction.

"Amy!" Rory and I screeched we gave each other a look for our second synchronized words.

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor insisted.

"Oh my god, it's him."

"Just answer his question, please."

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah, he came back."

"But he was a story. He was a game." The Doctor grabbed Rory by the Collar and pulled him so he was in his face. "Man and dog – why? Tell me now."

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's in a hospital, in a coma." The ending in unison between Rory and the Doctor.

"Yeah." Rory said, unnerved.

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see?" he let go of Rory, "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The multiform snaps and snarls our way. The Doctor takes a walks closer.

"Prisoner Zero."

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too." He asked, seriously shocked.

"Yes." There is an electrical buzzing and we look up to see a spaceship fly over the green. The eye begins to swivel back and forth. I step up next to the Doctor as he slips the screwdriver from his pocket. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." He holds the screwdriver above his head and turns it on. Chaos erupts all over as streetlights shatter, car alarms blare, sirens wail and everyone begins shouting. A fire truck drives away on its own, chased by the firemen.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" I giggled at the Doctors grin. Prisoner Zero barks. The Doctor lowers the screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which explodes. The screwdriver itself then sparks and fizzles, causing the Doctor to drop it on the ground.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" The ship heads away.

"Look, it's going." Rory states,

"No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..."

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did." The Doctor huffed in annoyance.

"What do we do now?" I asked, running a hand through my hair nervously. Why did I have to ask this, well, Amy was too busy checking him out so I had to get the ball rolling? She had Rory and he had River, talking about River I need to call Mel back, best friends, hopefully she won't kill me now as well, that'd be awkward.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

We were staring into the drain where Prisoner Zero disappeared. I knew what was coming next but the others didn't so I shut up and rocked on the back of my heels.

"So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy asked, disbelieving. Yeah, I'd be creeped out too.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop." I stated, tying my hair in a side braid. Amy gave me a nod.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy quizzed the Doctor.

"They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late 'cause I am."

"What's he on about?" Rory asked me, I opened my mouth to explain but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Now, sport, give me your phone."

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory tried to convince himself.

"I felt the same way about you guys." I patted Rory's shoulder; he shot me a confused look before shaking his head and returning his attention to Amy.

"Phone, now, give me!" Rory gave him the phone and then turned to Amy once again.

"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him." I snickered at that. Oh, Amy now I know where River gets it now.

"These are all the patients?" the Doctor asked as he skimmed through the pictures.

"Yeah." Rory confessed.

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?"

"The Coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." The Doctor shouted.

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically and offended.

"Jeff." Amy filled in.

"Oh, thanks." 100% more insulted.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Amara you come with me, phone us when you're done." He grabbed my hand and pulled us towards Mrs. Delia's house. Once there we ran in, pass the empty living room and into Jeff's bedroom where Jeff was lying on the bed with his laptop. I sat down at the bottom of the bed waiting for the Doctor to get the computer.

"Hello. Laptop, give me!" I turned to see the Doctor grab the laptop and tug only to find Jeff's hands still glued to it.

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!"

"It's fine, give it here." The Doctor plopped down next to me and stared at the screen in horror. I burst out laughing, "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The door opened and Mrs. D walked in.

"Gran." Jeff complained.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. D asked politely.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." He kept typing not looking up. I glanced at the screen to see a bright blue screen with computer lingo running down.

"All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore."

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff demanded. I rolled my eyes, yeah, sure we can't.

"He's the Doctor, he can do anything!" I replied, bumping my shoulder against the Doctors. He smiled and held up the psychic paper to the webcam.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?" A voice asked.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this." The Doctor persuaded.

"It's here too, I'm getting it."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." The Doctor explained something in a language (Nerd talk) I will never understand. He then continued to type away on the phone.

"Sir, what are you doing?" A man asked.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick asked, eyeing Mrs. D. I didn't know whether to laugh or shudder.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor scolded playfully.

"What does this virus do?"

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters; it gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." There was a silence, I turned to Jeff.

"Jeff, you're his best man." I hinted.

"His what?" Jeff snorted. The Doctor closed the laptop partway.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?" Jeff asked, good question.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go!" the Doctor shouted as I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. I quickly re-entered and saw Jeff hunched over the small computer, "Oh, and delete your internet history." I ran out again and pulled the Doctor with me as he stopped for me. We ran out of the house and glance around before taking off again. We stopped at the empty fire truck and looked at each other, a face splitting grin erupted on my face as I slid into the passenger seat.

We were halfway there when Rory's phone rang out. The Doctor went to grab the phone but I beat him to it, fishing in his front pocket I latched onto the phone and whipped it out already open and to my ear by the time the Doctor got over the shock of my straight forward action.

"_Doctor?"_

"Nope, it's me, Ames."

"_We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."_

"Look in the mirror."

"_Oh! Look in the mirror. Ha-ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."_

"Don't worry. We've commandeered a vehicle." I flipped the phone shut as the Doctor turned on the sirens and continued on driving.

We were almost there when the phone rang out again. Having it in my lap the Doctor snatched in and brought it to his ear.

"Are you in? You need to get out of there. Amy? Amy, what's happening? Which window are you?"

"I can't believe you're going to do this!" I screeched as we crashed through the window. He just chuckles in return and dragged me up with him, climbing the ladder into the Coma ward.

"Right! Hello! Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked cockily.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor soothed.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Wow, very villain-y! Cue applause!

"OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did." I said, taking a step forward.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" It sang. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." Oh, lordy, I got goosebumps, it is so much more scary in real life. A clicking sound echoed through the room.

"And we're off! Look at that." The Doctor points at the clock which now read "0:00". "Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" He took the mobile out of his pocket, "The source, by the way, is right here." A bright light shined through the window, moving about scanning the room.

"Oh! And I think the just found us!" I acknowledged, happily.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." Oh, Zero thinks he's all that…well, he's not!

"But this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare." He held out his arms victoriously, "Who da man?" I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to retort but ended up closing it and shaking my head.

"Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine." He huffed, pouting slightly. Aw, he's so adorable when he sulks.

"Then I shall take a new form." I slyly stood behind Amy, prepared to catch her when she falls, literally.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link." I snorted at the Doctors response, "Missing one thing, sweetie." I murmured quietly. I chuckled silently as I heard the faint English accent I my voice.

"I've had years." Zero began to glow and transform. I stretch out my arms as Amy falls. Pulling her down with me as I lowered myself to the ground, dropping her head softly onto my lap.

"Aw, Amy, you just attract trouble. Remember that one time when we went to that party outside of Go-" I was cut off from finishing as the Doctor skidded to a stop next to us and dropped to his knees next to us. He placed his hands on the side of her face. Drama queen.

"You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." Like I said, Drama Queen. I leaned down and whispered my thoughts in Amy's ear.

"Doctor, Amara?" I looked up at Rory then at Zero who had taken the form of the Doctor…and me. Though, I was in my 'party' outfit instead of my police outfit. I had on my black ruffle bottom bustier and ultra-skinny, skinny jeans (That made my legs and butt look amazing if I do say so) and red pumps. I had on red lipstick and my locket was showing. I turned my head to see the Doctor gawking at "my" attire, I felt myself smirk arrogantly. I do look good in that outfit don't I?

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" Finally taking note in "himself" standing next to me.

"That's you." I whispered in his ear. I had the satisfaction to see a slight shudder run through his body and his eyes flutter close for a second. Wow, he is an ego booster. He cleared his throat as I leaned back. "Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Busy day." The Doctor said absently, he stood from his spot next to us and faces Zero.

"Why us, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." A small Scottish voice retorted, young Amy walked out from behind the Doctor, standing in-between "us", holding the Doctor clones hand.

"Poor Amelia Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." Zero mocked merciless.

"No, she's dreaming about us 'cause she can hear us." He runs back to us and kneels down. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop you, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy…dream about what you saw." he ordered softly.

"No... no... No!" Zero screeched, already transforming into itself.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor taunted, turning, again, to face it. Zero is caught in the light and writhes.

"_Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." _The monotonous voice of the Atraxi stated.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Zero repeats ominously and disappeared. There is a whoosh of air as the ship leaves. The Doctor runs to the window and dials the mobile.

"The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory stated happily. Amy stirs and sits up, slowly, on her elbows. "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?" Rory quizzed worriedly. Aw, why does Amy even question her feelings about Rory? He's so sweet! Especially when Rory looks so adorable wearing the brainy specs. Aw, those super cute brainy specs!"

"What happened?" Amy groggily asked.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory excitedly responded.

"No, I didn't." The Doctor cut in.

"What are you doing?" Rory questioned.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." I responded for the Doctor, helping Amy up.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" He tosses the phone over to Rory, "OK. Now I've done it." He shockingly grabs my hand and tows me with him as he leaves the ward. I know Amy follows us, so I don't look back when I hear the door open again once it banged shut behind us.

"Where you going?" Amy asked as I'm dragged determinedly down the hall.

"The roof. No, hang on." He then yanks me into a room. The Doctor began to sift through the clothes, I held up the famous tweed jacket to him and a grin split his face and he nods excitedly. I giggle and hold onto it happily.

"What's in here?" Amy asks, looking at us strangely at grabbed a rather cute leather jacket. Keeping that!

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" He threw an article of clothing over his shoulder for emphasis. I laugh and scrutinize a pile of ties.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off… Amy, Arie, he's taking his clothes off." He trails.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor says as he takes his shirt off, I can see the muscles of his back. Oh, god, maybe I should turn? _Hell no! I am enjoying this, don't you dare! _**Looks like Debby's in **_**looove**_**!** _Well, if I am, sweetie, so are you. _That shut me up, but still stared with a pleased smirk on my lips.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." He continues to turn his back and look at Amy, "Are you not going to turn your back?" Rory asks Amy.

"Nope."

The Doctor is now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces (Suspenders for us Americans ;}) and a number of ties are draped around his neck. He strides to where the Atraxi ship is waiting. Amy and Rory stand back a bit while I got to stand next to the Doctor.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor and I said the first part in synch. "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now!" The "eye" disconnects from the ship and scans the Doctor and I. I shifted uncomfortably when the blue light ran up and down my body.

"You are not of this world." It says, its eye strangely lingering on me. No, trust me I'm human and if you're wondering about the mysterious locket, I've opened it a million times nothing happened except that I broke it for a bit and I had to go fix it.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He examines a tie, "I don't know. What do you think?" he asks me, it wasn't the red tie, "Eh, you know, bleh." He smiles and turns his attention back to the Atraxi.

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked dumbly, I openly gaped. Is it important? It sure as hell is important.

"Important? What's that mean, important?" he tossed the tie I didn't like at Rory, "6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" he throws a tie over his shoulder and it lands on Amy's, she hands it to Rory. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?" The Atraxi projects a hologram of the Earth, all the scenes from history filtering through.

"No." I mouth the words with the giant eyeball.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" I say, stepping closer just a tinee tiny bit.

"No." I smile and nod my head and step back.

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." As the Doctor speaks, the projection shows Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit, "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" the projection now goes from the first incarnation through the tenth before he, very dramatically steps through it. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run." The Atraxi ship doesn't waste time zapping away, back into space and once it does I spring forward and give the Doctor the biggest hug I can muster. I let go when the Doctor shifts uncomfortably and he fishes out a glowing TARDIS key, he looks at me then at Amy.

"Go, it's part of the time line." I smile, "But first," I lean forward and kiss his cheek, "Thanks for saving the Earth…again." I grin and he grins back and runs off excitedly. I run headfirst towards Rory and launch onto his back happily.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asks and looks around, but the Doctors already gone.

Amy and Rory run up just as the TARDIS dematerializes, I stay behind not wanting to see Amy upset. I can just imagine it; Amy closes her eyes, remembering when she was little, how she waited all night. She hears the TARDIS and smiles.

NO ONES P.O.V

Amy wakes up in the middle of the night when she hears the TARDIS. She jumps from her and runs to the window where she sees the TARDIS once again in the back garden. Amy rushes out the back door, now in a robe and slippers. The Doctor is standing outside the TARDIS.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." He looked around, expecting Amara to be standing there with that marvelous smile on her face.

"It's you. You came back." Amy asked disbelieving, re-calling the past two years of Amara reassuring her that'd he back, of course she believed Amara. 'Cause she is from an alternate universe where all of this is a show on the T.V.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes." She avoided the question, not really sure.

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor and Amy turned to the familiar voice and watched as Amara walked out from the bush, holding a teddy bear with a bowtie around its neck and a fez resting on its head. The Doctor grinned happily at the sight of Amara.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked bluntly.

"Rude." Amara muttered, going up to the box and leaning against the side of it, like she's seen the Doctor do so many times.

"Yeah." The Doctor answered.

"Ok…"

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means... Well, it means... come with me." The Doctor stuttered awkwardly.

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's a load more."

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff," she was suddenly angry, "That was two years ago!"

"Oh-oh! Oops."

"Yeah."

"So that's…"

"14 years!"

"14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." Amara sighed at the line.

"When I was a kid, you said there were a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was _in_ the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now." The Doctor admitted as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"It'll turn up. So… coming?" Amara asked hopefully.

"No!" Amy shrieked.

"Whyyy!?" Amara whined, throwing her arms up in the air with a pout on her face that the Doctor found quiet adorable.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago." He pointed out to the ginger.

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." The Doctor snaps his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opens, bathing Amy and Amara in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, Amy enters. Amara steps into the TARDIS with the Doctor, staring in awe at the all too familiar ship. She placed a hand on the near wall.

_Nice to meet you old girl. _Alex thought as she looked around. A warm buzz ran up her arm, making her smile. "Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The TARDIS is more metal now, less organic-looking. The center column is on a floor that allows one to see underneath. There are also stairs leading to other levels and doors.

"She's _way_ more beautiful in person." Amara said.

"Now, I haven't heard _that._" The Doctor grinned at her for what seemed the millionth time.

"I'm in my nightie."

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm coming." She knew Amara was going; there was no doubt about it.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English Village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, you do?"

"All these years living here most of your life... and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked, well she did have a wedding tomorrow.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just…you know, stuff." Arie snorted at Amy's response, yeah wedding ceremony stuff.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." A new screwdriver extends from the console's surface. "Oh! A new one!" he test it, the whirring nose echoing across the walls, Amara smiling happily at the Doctors grin. "Thanks, dear." The Doctor whispered lovingly at his ship. He quickly sets the control.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes."

"Been knocking around on my own for a while - my choice - but I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise."

"OK."

"So, are you OK, then? 'Cause this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know." Amara walked up on the platform, away from her spot by the door.

"I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. He is definitely a madman with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah." Amy laughs along with Amara and the Doctor. "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Guys! I made a friend in the squishy wall room. He says the Doctor is a fictional character so I bit him, FOLLOWING IN AMY'S FOOTSTEPS! He also said I don't own Doctor Who, I'll show Dr. Kent wrong!

Chapter Four

The Beast Below.

* * *

I walked in the console room to see Amy, still in her nightgown and robe, floating outside the open TARDIS doors as the Doctor holds her ankle. I chuckle deeply at them as I go to stand next to the Doctor. He shot me a glance, grinning boyishly and rather happily as well. I laugh stare outside the doors. I could feel the Doctors stare on me as he called up to Amy.

"Come on, Pond." He pulled her back inside, into his arms. Oh, dear, the kiss after the weeping angel ordeal is _so_ going to be awkward. _You could say that. _**What am I going to do?** _Try not to walk in on them? _**Eh, with my luck I'll walk in right when they get cozy.**

"_Now_ do you believe us?" I asked Amy, she laughed giddily.

"OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?" Amy rambled breathlessly. I smiled happily at her. We were closer now, after I explained everything about my other dimension I didn't need to hide anything anymore besides facts of the future.

"I've extended the air shell - we're fine." The Doctor waved it off as he sees something below us and squats down to see closer. I followed suit, leaning into him slightly as I stared at the ship. "Now, that's interesting." The Doctor murmured into my ear, a subtle chill ran down my spine at his cool breathe washed over his face.

"29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth," He stood from his spot on the ground and offered his hand to me. I smiled thankfully to him as he pulled me up as if I weighed nothing. We walked up to the console, "and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..." I mumbled, completely forgetting this part of the show.

"Doctor?"

"…migrating to the stars." The Doctor adds on.

"Doctor?" Amy's voice rang through, going through one ear and out the other.

"Isn't that amazing?"

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor and I looked up from the console to see Amy not there. I shriek and run the doors, the Doctor trailing behind me. I through open the TARDIS doors, almost getting sucked into space if it wasn't for the Doctors arm around my waist. I smiled up at him sheepishly and he just shook his head in response.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." The Doctor called up to her as I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her inside.

The Doctor pulled up the spaceship on the TARDIS monitor. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...Shopping." Amy chuckled as I just rolled my eyes, "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked hopefully.

"'Course we can but first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" I asked, though I already knew that.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one-," he looked at us through the magnifying glass, "We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting." I had a stifle a big giant 'Yeah right.' before we looked at the screen to show a little girl, Mandy, sitting alone, crying.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? 'Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die." Amy states. I don't think I could watch a wounded cub die, not to be a saint or anything, but cubs are just SO cute. Amy and I watch Mandy. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" With that said the Doctor appeared on the screen with Mandy. He crouches down and tries to talk to her, only for Mandy to run away.

"Doctor?" Amy called out. I bark out a laugh as the Doctor looks into the camera and waves for Amy and me to join him. With a smile we run out of the TARDIS.

"_Welcome to London Market, You are being monitored." _

"Wow, that's creepy." I murmured as I looked around the large market.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."  
"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one." I took her arm and walk as the Doctor catches up with us.

"Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" he asks as he glances around.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, her eyebrows crinkling together.

"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it...the bicycles?" she asks, pointing to a rickshaw. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie." I snip. Smiling as she just notices she's still in her PJ's.

"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

"_London Market is a crime-free zone." _

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor runs over to a table and takes a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. He sets it gently on the floor and looks at it intently before he sets it back on the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." He says to the confused looking couple. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy question bluntly.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?" the Doctor looks around the market, distracting Amy but not me, no me a smart cookie.

"Where?" Amy looked around, I had to resist the urge to shout out, 'Made you look!' Instead I slid next to the Doctor and whispered in his ear, "Where's the Engine?" I asked and was honored with a shocked look from him. I needed a plan of attack.

"There." The Doctor snapped and pointed at Mandy who was sitting alone, crying on a bench. We head over and sat a little ways from her. I sat silently thinking what I should do. I have to keep everything a secret, let things take their course. I can't change anything. _So you have to lie. _**Yeah.** _He won't like that. _**Rule number one…the Doctor lies**. _Touché. _

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asks.

But before the Doctor can answer I do for him, not even knowing the words that come out of my own mouth. "Crying silently. I mean, children cry 'cause they want attention, 'cause they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's 'cause they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." I state quietly looking only at Mandy as my eyes start to water just a bit.

"Are you a parent?" Amy whispers, actually curious, I don't look at her as I wipe away a stray tear that trailed down my cheek.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The Doctor quickly answered, drawing Amy's attention away from me. Mandy gets up as the lift bell rings and the figure in the nearby booth turns to watch her.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked, why is she asking so many questions?

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," The Doctor say reaches into his pocket and pulled out Mandy's ID wallet, "this fell out of her pocket when he "accidentally" bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things." Amy insisted, glancing at one of the boxes with the weird, scary looking things inside.

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?"" The Doctor leans close to Amy. I'm a bit dazed, everything's going so fast.

"No. Hang on - what do I do?" Amy asks, panicking, "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!" she whispers worriedly.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha!" He laughs as he checks his watch, "Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?" Amy quizzes.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." The Doctor stands, pulling me with him, "Badly." I pipe in as he jumps over the bench and, like a normal person, I walk around it and have to jog to catch up with him.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there are children crying?" Amy gets up and turns to face him.

"Yes." The Doctor and I say, walking forward again in compatible silence.

I climb down the ladder after the Doctor and hop down next to him. I see him leaning into the wall trying to listen. I lean against the side of the latter.

"Can't be." The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to get a reading. He then sees a glass of water on the floor. He lies down on the floor and stares at it.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water." A wispy voices calls out. Her face is covered with a beautiful porcelain mask. "Not many people see it." The Doctor stands and I move from my rather comfortable spot and step up next to the Doctor. "But you do, don't you, Doctor, Amara?" Well, she didn't say that in the show. _Obviously. _**Don't be mean. **

"You know us?" The Doctor asks as he steps in front of me.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." Liz whispers.

"Who says I see anything?" The Doctor plays and I snicker, he shoots me a look and I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughs.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" She croaked.

"No engine vibration on deck." I state, staring at Liz straight in the eye.

"Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...I thought I'd take a look." He walks up to the wall closest to him and opens a power box only to see nothing connected, "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?" He crosses the hall and raps on the wall with a closed fist, "And this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was…"

"No engine at all." Liz and the Doctor said in unison.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. I saw it." The Doctor asserted.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." Wow, Liz, you sound super mysterious.

"How?"

I don't know. There's darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe." She hands him a device, "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" she quickly struts away.

"Who are you? How do we find you again?" I call out to her as she walks away.

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you." She briskly jogs away. A crash resonates through the room and the Doctor and I look around, startled but once we looked back…she was gone!

We rush about till we find Mandy sitting on the floor against a door, though there were dried tear tracks on her face and her eyes were a little puffy. I helped her up with a warm smile and she hesitantly returned it. Once we were up Mandy stood in front of the door while the Doctor and I stood off to the side looking at a little screen with a security pad on it.

Once the door hissed open Mandy stood straighter and the Doctor hopped inside the room with me trailing slowly behind him. His grin diminished when he saw the tears in Amy's eyes as she stared at the T.V., her face shocked and confused. Are those synonyms? _No, well, I don't think so. _**That was super helpful, Deb. **_No need to be rude! _**Hypocrite!**

"Amy?" Amy jumps at the sound of my voice and turns the television off; turning towards us as if she was a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"What have you done?" the Doctor asked. Moments later, the Doctors on the chair scanning the lamp above it.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes." He stated, I looked up from talking to Mandy. I had coaxed her slowly into to telling me why she was crying. I think she trusted me.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked, I felt Mandy's hand slip into mine and I smiled down at her.

"'Cause everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button." I hugged her close to my side for comfort and I felt her one arm slip around my waist.

"Did you?" the Doctor questioned as she stared at our linked hands.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor head back to the monitor, staring at the screen.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" She directed the last question to me. I kneeled down again so I was eye level with her.

"Oh, we're way worse than Scottish. He can't even see the movie. Won't play for me, even if it did I don't think I'd want to watch." She grinned happily and took my hand again as I stood from kneeling, for the one millionth time.

"It played for me." Amy stated. Staring at the Doctor, checking him out…again. Gosh, she is an engaged woman. It kind of makes me sick. She was sitting in the chair, lazily.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as a human and well, I don't know about Amara."

"Why not?" Amy asks as she actually looks at the Doctors face. "You look human." She got up and joined him. I felt a surge of frustration and anger at Amy's noisiness.

"No, you look Time Lord. They came first." I snipped, she ignored me and in return I took Mandy's hand and took her to the door way so when we fell down…the thing, she wouldn't come down with us.

"Stay here, sweetie. You are very brave and I promise to get your friend back." I smiled and kissed her forehead. She nodded and stepped back. I returned to the others, glancing back at the small girl who reminded me so much of myself at a young age.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy smirked, knowing that she was getting me angry. Why is she being so…so…_bitchy?_ 'Debby' piped up in my head and I had to agree.

"No." I growled, and I felt my cheeks flush and my lips purse.

"There were, but there aren't...just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor slams on the "Protest" button. The Door slams shut as I winked at Mandy, leaving her outside. The Smiler in the booth turns to show his very angry glare. The Doctors arm snake around my waist and tugs me in the corner of the room, tugging Amy with us. The floor dissipates into cubes, nearing us slowly.

"Say, "Whee!"" I grin as Amy screams and we fall down the chute. We fall and land on the squishy floor, in no time the Doctor is up and using the sonic screwdriver.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." He comments, shooting me a sly smile. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Where are we?" Amy sits up, picking up a piece of, ahem, organic manner, with a look of disgust on her face.

"600 feet down, 20 miles literally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." He scans the wall.

"It's not a cave." I sing happily, petting the side of the Star whale's mouth. A picture, a memory, flashes through my mind of children crying and pain. I gasp and retract my hand. No one seems to notice, so I act as nothing happens and look around the cave in halfhearted awe.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!"' Amy stands and throws a piece of garbage into the distance.

"Yes, but only foods refuse." He sniffs it and I shake my hand in disgust. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy got down on her hands and knees, pushing on the ground, "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed."

"But feeding what?" I asked the Doctor, a moan is heard in the distance; he stands and takes my hand.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Amy rubs her hand against the "floor".

"Er... It's not a floor, it's a..." he puts the screwdriver away. "So…"

"It's a what?"

"The word we are about to say Amy, it can be a very scary word." I admitted as I stepped up to her and took her hand in mine. "Go to your happy place and breathe." She closed her eyes and did as I said. "It's a tongue."

"A tongue?" Amy asked disbelieving. I nodded my head vigorously and excitedly.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." The Doctor stated just as happily as me.

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!" _I think she's in shock. _**No, duh, Debby!** _Don't get snippy with me!_ I just rolled my eyes and mentally muted my little friend.

"Yeah, but on the plus side, it's pretty roomy?" I offered, she shot me a glare. What crawled up her a-_Language! _**Did you just cut me off?** _Yes, yes I did. Now don't mean. _**Fine, but I probably won't talk to her much. She is getting mean, why?** _I don't know. Who do you think I am River Song? _**Are you? Because I read this fan-fiction where this girl had, like, the soul of River Song in her and River would speak to her in a little voice like you are doing.** _You are an idiot. You know that right? _**Yeah, you're right. You are way to mean to be River Song.** _I resent that! _

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Whoa, did I just miss that whole thing with the Doctor saying how gorgeous the Star Whale is? _Yeah. _

"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." He turned to the "entrance" of the "cave", a look of disappointment crossing his face.

"Closed for business." We said together.

"We can try, though." Amy stepped forward; I grumbled and buried my head in my hands. _Be nice. _

"No! Stop, don't move!  
The ground rumbled with agitation. "Too late. It's started."

"What has?" Amy asked.

"Swallow reflex." I stated, at the moment we all fell to the ground on the rubbish. The Doctor brings up the sonic screwdriver and uses it on the "wall".

"What is he doing?" Oh, good, she's being nice again. Gosh, she is having mood swings.

"Vibrating the Chemo-receptors." I answered, trying to wipe my hands on any dry spot evident on my clothes.

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button." The Doctor piped up for himself.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Really, Amy? I had the flu last week and you can't piece it together. Rory literally said it was like the stomachs eject button.

"Think about it!" The Doctor shouts. We hear the creature growl, and, on our knees, look to see a wave of bile coming towards them.

"Right, then." I said as I straightened the Doctors bow tie, being next to him the whole time. "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo." I state and he gives me a grin as Amy yells and there is a great grunting and splashing.

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my vomit covered hair. It took everything in my being to not throw up. I stood and shook my head, making the black spots disappear. I saw the Doctor examining and helped Amy up as she sat up as well.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." He doesn't turn from his spot examining the door.

"Where are we?" Amy tests. I pinch the bridge of my nose; a head ache was forming in the pit of my mind. Ouchy.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." Oh, he guesses. Lovely. Amy stood up, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Oh, god, it stinks." Amy admits, I stifle a laugh and lean against the wall where the Doctor was, "That's not the pipe, sweetie." I patted her shoulder.

"Oh." She smelled her gown and drew back, "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one switch, one condition." The Doctor moved away to show us the button on the door. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot." The lights overhead came on to reveal two Smilers encased in their little booths. "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The faces spin to show mad. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The faces spin once again to show their angry expression. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?" He mocked and I couldn't help but reach over and slap him across the arm with a loud 'THWACK!' he clutched his arm and gaped at me. He turned his attention back to the Smilers when their booths opened up and they walked towards us. We backed away in hopes of escaping the creepy things

"Doctor?" Amy squeaked out. Liz, like a miracle, appeared behind us and shot the Smilers. She twirled her pistol before placing in back in its holster.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." The Doctor is such a flirt and the worst part is he does it unintentionally.

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10." Liz sticks out her hand for Amy to shake, Amy hesitantly does so, shaking it lightly.

"Hi." Amy greeted lamely. She was probably in shock, it happens to the best of us.

"Eurgh!" Liz wipes her sick covered hand on her lovely red cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." Liz headed for the door and I leaned against the wall once again. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She wrapped her arm around said girls' shoulders. I smiled down at her.

"She's very brave." I stated proudly. Mandy's cheeks tainted a light shade of pink.

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," She threw the device into my hands, "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about It." the Doctor insisted.

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject." She admitted confidently.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" The Doctor gestured between me and him.

"You two are bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious strangers, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, uncrowned queen of Egypt, hair of an idiot, eyes of goddess…" The Doctor points like he's about to argue then runs his hand through his soaked hair instead. I couldn't help but look at the ground and smile at the last part. My eyes change colors from an earth green to a caramel hazel color. Then it registered, uncrowned queen of Egypt? "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." Ooh, they're stories about me!

"Your family?" the Doctor asks skeptically.

"Isn't it obvious, Doctor?" I asked as one of the Smilers twitched.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." We all headed out of the overspill.

Liz was explaining as we walked.

"The Doctor and Amara, old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Godmother of the Duchess of York. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. Muse to Robert Browning. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!" I giggled at the Doctors red cheeks.

"Liz 10?" the Doctor said, finally piecing it together that Elizabeth X was standing in front of us.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" At her demand we dropped to the ground as she turned and fired both pistols at the Smilers, they both fell. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." I laughed as the Doctor helped me and Amy up and Liz took us down another corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I got out guys! I am currently working on a dimension canon with my pet for now I do not own DW.

The Beast Below

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." I looked through the caged area where there is two of the claw like stingers. While the rest of them looked away I reached out and brushed my fingers against the surprisingly smooth skin.

A sharp pain ran up my arm and buzzed in my head, making my knees buckle and collapse as two words registered in my head.

_**Help me.**_

I wake up on a soft bed. Was it all a dream? I doubt it. An involuntary groan escaped my lips. My hand went up to my head and rubbed the nape of my neck. Ow, that hurt. _Yeah, you just experienced being electrocuted._ **Shh, quiet time.**

"Amara, can you here me." My other hand came up and found the face of the voice, they had amazing hair, and a pretty good chin. The Doctor! His chin is hilarious…whoa! Idris said the same thing!

"Amara what are you do-hminga?" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Body clock slowed down. Fifty years and you look marvelous." I wheezed out and I slowly opened my eyes. "Did I guess right?" I was asking if I woke up in that point of the conversation. The Doctor nodded and I smiled happily, I let go of the Doctors mouth. I tried to sit up but ended up falling back from my head spinning.

"You always wear that mask in public?" I asked Liz, she looked over at me from her side of the bed.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." I nodded in understanding.

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, 'cause it's perfectly sculpted to your face." I got up finally, slowly, but finally. I swung my legs around and stood. Swaying on the spot, I felt arms wrap around my waist and steady me. I looked up to see the Doctors concerned face.

"What happened, Amara?" I smiled sheepishly.

"More important things right now, sweetie." I whispered and turned around, the Doctors arms falling from my waist now that he was sure I could stand.

"Yeah. So what?" Liz asked. She was clearly confused and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness and sympathy for her.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." The door squeaked open and four hooded figures stepped in. Oh, now the plot thickens.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz hissed. Her face was twisted with anger.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings on Starship UK. You will all come with us now." His voice and face was emotionless, blank. I wanted to punch this guy in his cold metal face. That poor animal down there was in pain and he didn't care. You know a person is a monster when it doesn't have a conscious.

"And why the hell would we do that?" I stepped up, glaring fiercely at his blank face. At my reaction his faced twisted to show the face of a pissed off Smiler. Someone caught my wrist and dragged me back. I whipped my head around to see the Doctor, whose hand was still latched to my wrist.

"How can they be Smilers?" Liz murmured, turning to the Doctor and I, I rolled my eyes at the question. I roll my eyes a lot.

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor stated calmly. I glared at said creatures but gasped in pain as a melodic voice entered my mind. _**"Don't stoop to their level, dear Amara."**_WHAT?! _**"You didn't know you where a telepathic? Oops."**_WHO IS IN MY HEAD...you know, besides Debby. _**"I am the Starwhale. Once you communicated with me I was able to tap into your mind. You have a very strong mind, took me ages to hack into it."**_That isn't something a girl wants to here. _**"We will speak more of this later. First I need you to help me, please!"**_Of course Mr. Starwhale! _"__**Thank you."**_He lingered for a moment then his presence left. I felt kind of lonely with out him.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz demanded in a No-Business voice. **Debby, may I as a question?** I thought directly to the voice in my head. _Yeah, you just did. _**Don't be a smart ass.** _Sorry, shoot. _**Am I bipolar?** _Maybe, you act it. __**(A/N: No offense to anyone who is bipolar or associated, related or friends to a person who is bipolar) **_**Just making sure.**

"The highest authority, Ma'am." WHY ARE THEIR VOICES TO MONOTONE! It bothers me greatly.

"I _am _the highest authority." Liz was piratically snarling at this point. I should pay attention more. Okay, no more inner monologue!

"Yes, Ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." Before Liz could say anything I stepped up and punched the Smiler in the face, it's head literally spun before landing on the demonic face of its three emotions. I chuckled darkly at it and at the stun silence behind me.

"That's for the Starwhale, mate." I declared smugly. Cold hands latched onto my upper arms and dragged me away. "See you guys soon!" I yelled over my shoulder as I was hauled down a dark corridor and multiple steps. I swung my legs back and forth, the tip of my boots brushing the dirty floor.

"You know, boys, I could get used to this." I commented, referring to them carrying me. No sooner then seconds later after saying that, I was dumped on the floor to a familiar dungeon. "Maybe not this." I grunted.

"AMARA!" My head flipped up to see Mandy running towards me. I smiled and stood up in time to catch her and swing her around. I placed her back on her feet and looked down at her. I crouched down to her eye level and grasped her shoulders gently but firm enough so she couldn't get way. I looked her up and down for injuries.

"You're okay, right? Because if they hurt you I'll kill 'em." At my words I hears the familiar voice of Amy.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"The worst part of the Starship UK," I stood up and grabbed Mandy's hand, "The dungeon."

"Amara!" Amy yelled and ran to me. Flinging her arms around my neck and hanging on for life.

"Ma'am." A Grey-haired man I vaguely remembered as Hawthorne greeted Liz curtly.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz was obviously glad to see this Hawthorne as she wasn't as angry as I hoped her to be...this time around.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked as I silently sat Mandy down on a small bench to the side and made my way back to Amy, who conveniently was standing beside the Doctor.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat children. You're the first adults it's spare. You're very lucky." Hawthorne expressed, amazed.

"Yeah, I feel _real_ lucky. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, we are _really, really _lucky." I hissed back statistically.

"Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" The Doctor sauntered over to a mass of equipment and examined it. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on you angle." the Doctor babbled.

"It's a torture chamber." I sneered, not taking my eyes off Hawthorne, whose face was drawn with guilt. The Doctor joined Liz 10 by an opening with a railing around it. Inside was something I'd rather not describe. I wordlessly followed and tentatively put my hand on the railing and flinched as a beam of light struck the gorgeous creature below.

_**"It hurts but it's worth every second." **_I held back a sob at the beasts strained but adoring voice. He loved them, all of them. This stupid, blundering, idiotic race. _**"You sound like the Doctor, when he was young."**_How do you know what he sounded like._** "Your mind." **_Ah, that would explain it. I smiled softly and closed my eyes, savoring the Starwhales hearty chuckle.

"What's that?" Liz asked the Doctor dumbly. And all my peace of mind vanished.

"Well, like the Doctor said, depends on your angle. It's either the exposed pain center of a peaceful animals brain, being tortured mercilessly..."

"Or?" Liz asked reluctantly.

"The gas pedal- the go faster button for the Starship UK." I snarled heatedly and had to keep myself in check from ripping their petty little skulls apart. Wait, I shouldn't think things like that. But that isn't me, that's Debby's voice! **That's a little dark don't you think?** _No, I think it is __**very**_ _practical_. But Debby wasn't in my head anymore, she was taking control of me!

"I don't understand." Liz whimpered, staggering away from the rage rolling off "me" in waves. The Doctor even looked a little weary. The Oncoming Storm scared of little ole' me, well, I'm flattered. STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature-this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading-it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." the Doctor proposed. Another electrical beam shot down into the poor animals brain.

"Tell you what." The Doctor responded. I clutched onto the railing, willing myself to stay still so I wouldn't do something I regretted. Clenching my teeth so not to speak.

"This is the sound that noneof you wanted to hear." The Doctor growled as her flipped the sonic on and a screech of pain echoed around us.

"Stop it." Liz begged, slowly the screams of pain stopped as well as the pressure against my brain.

"Who did this!?" Liz ordered angrily to Hawthorne.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne admitted.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" I couldn't move. **Please let me go. You're angry, I understand. So am I, but please, just let me have my own mind back.** I projected out as loud as I could to the person who took control over my body. _I'm sorry._ And then I was able to breathe again.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Liz huffed impatiently.

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor said, still holding Liz's mask.

"What about my mask?" Liz persisted. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Look at it. It's old. At least two-hundred years old, I'd say." The Doctor hinted. He was coming closer to me. Just a step or two but closer. What if he makes me leave.

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign." The Doctor muttered sympathetically. He was now right next to me and I couldn't tell if he was angry, curious or just empathic as to why I my knuckles were white and I was breathing a little heavier then normal.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz reassured. Whether to herself or us, I didn't know.

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," he took my hand and hers, "always leading you..." he showed her to the voting area, here. The buttons read "_forget_" and "_abdicate_".

Liz turned to Hawthorne, "What have you done?"  
"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He turned to the screen.

_Recording:_

_**If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. **_Liz sat down in front of the recording _**The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. 'And what we have done to it 'breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button. **_Liz looked at the button sadly, knowing it was either her nation or the creature. _**Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. **_She then looked at the "_abdicate_" button, wishing she could let the poor animal go. _**Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision. **_

_End of Recording.._

"I voted for this?" Amy asked me and all I could do was nod numbly. "Why would I do that?" She asked the Doctor, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer from me anytime soon.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." I balked at him. WHAT?!

"I don't even remember doing it!" Amy defended.

"You did it. That's what counts." The Doctor stated coldly.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Amy tried one last time.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home." He walked away angrily.

"Hold on, Amy, I'll fix this." I patted her shoulder and jogged up to him and grabbed his arm, jerking him back.

"Listen, Spaceman! Amy did nothing wrong! _She_ was trying to be considerate and keep you from getting hurt but you take her good deed and slap her in the face with it! No! That is not going to happen! If anyone should leave it is me! I'm the one to go all psychopath, multiple personalities on everybody! So either you apologize to Amy or I will make sure your pretty little face is damaged so bad that those first fifteen hours of regeneration energy wont even fix it! Understood?" I yelled, I didn't notice I had backed him into a wall until I could see the gold flecks in his eyes again. I stepped back, breathing heavily.

"Well then, we can speak about this in the TARDIS." He stated eerily calm. I glared and strutted back to Amy who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

"Remember when you first showed up and told us to never get you angry?" Amy asked quietly. I nodded curtly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, I'll have to keep that in the forefront of my mind, yeah?" I smiled sadly and nodded softly.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked bluntly, not really noticing his fuming at the moment.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it." Amy stated timidly.

"Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more." He was being a brat! Bringing everyone down with him! That's not the Doctor I fell in love with all those years ago! **Did I really just think that?!** _Yes. _**Lovely.**

"There must be something we can do, some other way?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" He hollered, and a flash of the Oncoming Storm morphed his face.

Amy, Mandy and I sat against the wall and watched helplessly as the Doctor worked. Three children entered the room and one I couldn't help but notice as Timmy. Mandy shot up, a big grin on her face as she rushed over to Timmy. As they talked I watched fondly.

"So, are you a parent or not. You never gave me an answer." Amy asked casually. I sighed.

"No. I am not a mother. I would've been. But to be honest that isn't your problem. I have a soft spot for kids, always have. Can't stand a child or baby crying. It breaks my heart. Maybe I'll tell you that story one day. But not yet. Too soon, ya know?" I couldn't help but notice my voice crack in a few places. It made me angry at myself for being so weak. I promised myself I wouldn't be weak ever again. I remembered something then and shot my head up. We were behind. We needed the ball to roll.

"Amy, you notice anything?" I asked hopefully. I always loved this part. Amy avenges herself. But she looked around and drew her eyebrows together. Frowning she shook her head for a response. I sighed disappointingly, if you want something down you have to do it yourself.

"Doctor, stop!" I ordered as I got up and sprinted over to him. "Whatever you are doing, stop it this instant." I went to Lizzy and smiled happily. "Sorry, your Majesty, going to need your hand for a bit." I grabbed her hand and lead it to the button "_abdicate_".

"Amara, no! NO!" He rushed over but I forced Liz's hand down on the "_abdicate_" button. The whale bellowed and the whole ship shook, causing havoc on every level.  
"Amara, what have you done?" the Doctor muttered in horror.

"She did nothing. Am I right?" Amy declared smugly. Oh, now she gets it. Well, better late then never, huh.

"We've _increased_ speed." Hawthorne said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." She smiled, once again smug.

"It's still here? I don't understand." Liz asked, sometimes I worry about her observation.

"The Star Whale wasn't a miracle all those years ago. He volunteered. You didn't have to capture him or torture him, that was you all just being daft. I'm turning into a brit, anyway, He came because he couldn't stand to see your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. What couldn't you do? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind," I turned my head and looked at the Doctor a small smile tugging on the corners of my lips. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

Amy and I giggled as I balanced the mask perfectly on my face. So I looked like the Queen in disguise. I looked over to the Doctor and took the mask off, and started walking towards him.

"From Her Majesty." I held out the mask for him and curtsied. He chuckled and I stood up. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Amy breathed out as she giggled from my dramatization.

"Amara, Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship." He scolded lightly.

"You could have killed a Star Whale. And in my opinion that is much worse." I muttered diligently. The Doctor gave me a playful frown and I smiled innocently.

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"What do you know?" I asked leaning my ear forward as if I couldn't here him, "Did the Doctor just admit he was wrong? Someone call the intergalactic tabloids this is a cover page, people!" I ran in a circle as if I was ordering someone around and I succeeded at making the air less tense until Amy thought she'd bring it up again.

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness." She looked sideways at the Doctor, "And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." The Doctor said pointedly at me. I smiled sheepishly and swung my clasped hands back and forth.

"Welllll," I drawled out, just like Ten did, "Technically, I did know. I was talking Telepathically to the Star Whale. Very nice fellow." They both raised their eyebrows at me, "You don't believe me, do you?" they shook their heads simultaneously.

"Fine, I'll show you. Whose first?" Amy stepped up and I matched her step. I placed my fingers on her temples and relaxed my mind."Amy, if you do not want me to see something just imagine a door where it is, m'kay?" I felt Amy nod. "Now, Amy. Once a door opens it can be opened either way. So when I open my mind I want you to go into it. I know you can do it, if you feel uncomfortable retreat, got it?" She nodded again. I relaxed again and imagined three doors, behind one was the Doctor Who episodes behind the other was my personal life. The last was my little friend Debby.

Amy gasped and skipped back. I opened my eyes and saw her mouth open and eyes wide. "That is so cool! He is nice!" Amy grabbed the Doctor and pushed him forward. He looked a little hesitant. He placed his cool fingers on my temples and I closed my eyes and imagined the doors again. I felt him sift through my memories and once he pulled back I opened my eyes but he was still there. My eyelashes were centimeters from his cheekbones. I stepped back but had a hold on his arms, I let go but not without turning my face into a tomato.

I was laughing with the Doctor about adventures with Donna but what he was thinking and I couldn't stop. I was clutching my side and he had to keep me up from toppling over.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked as we stopped in front of the blue box.

"For the rest of their lives." The Doctor admitted, I danced out of his arms and rested my back against the doors.

"Oh, the songs they will sing!" I stood up and snapped my fingers and the doors swung open to my delight. I beamed at them and hopped in the beautiful ship. "Never mind them. Big day tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder. I danced around the console but the phone started ringing. Should I answer it? I stood in front of the phone and held my hand over it hesitantly. I shrugged, I already knew who it was. I grabbed onto the retro phone and brought it to my ear as the Doctor and Amy entered.

"Hello?" I greeted into the phone.

"People phone you?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Well, it's a phone box."

I turned away from them, I couldn't here him. "Sorry, who?" _"Prime Minister." _"One second. Doctor, It's the Prime Minister. You get out a lot don't. Bet you couldn't stay still for four minutes!" I giggled.

"Which Prime Minister?" He said with a smirk. He motioned for Amy to pull a lever.

"Sorry, sir, which Prime Minister?"

_"The British one."_

"Uh, the British one." I adverted. The Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Which British one?" Okay, I was getting tired of the 21 questions.

"Winston Chruchill, Doctor." I held the phone out to him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I winked making a faint pink blush tint his cheeks. He took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" The Doctor greeted. A couple of seconds passed and the Doctor replied. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

Later that night the Doctor was under the console and Amy was in bed but I was an insomniac so I didn't sleep very much. I silently leaned against the stairs leading below deck. He was tinkering with something and sparks flew everywhere. We were going to leave after everyone had time to rest. We had all the time in the world.

"Is it meant to do that?" I asked and had the satisfaction to see him jump. He turned to me and I blushed as I saw his face light up and him grin.

"Of course it is!" He jumped down from the swing and I met him half way down the stairs. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked as we leaned against the railing.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. So, exploring the TARIDS seemed fair. I think she likes me." I said the last bit a little smugly and leaned in as if sharing a secret.

"I know she likes you." He said leaning in to. We were close again, I smiled and stared at his beautiful green eyes. A strand of hair fell in my eye and I glanced down at the stairs. I felt someone tug my hair behind my ear and I looked up, shocked at the Doctors bold move. My heart fluttered and a subconsciously wet my lips in anticipation. We leaned in so subtly but then a set sparks erupted we jumped apart, both our faces burning.

"I better get to bed." I stumbled up the stairs, catching myself from tripping.

"Yeah, I have the thing to do with the console." The Doctor and I looked anywhere but at each other. "Uh, yeah, night." I practically ran to my room and slammed the door close behind me. Resting my back against the door as my heart hammered loudly in my ears. I slid my back down the door and sat on the floor, resting my head head on the wood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Victory of the Daleks Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Steven Moffat does.

"Amara Zoe Night, GET UP!" I jerked up, groaning as I felt pain in my neck. Well, that's what I get for sleeping sitting up. I grumbled a response to Amy, and got up, cracking my bones several times on the way. I finally glanced around the room, it was_ really_ cool.

Three of the four walls were black, and the red one had a shiny red desk, and shelf against it. The wall next to it had a double bed set on the floor with a white comforter with a big flower design on it, a matching design on the pillowcase. Surprisingly a couple feet by the bed was a window, a window! A sheer curtain with a branch pattern lay over the bright window, signaling it was morning.

Before I could bring myself to look out the window to see what I'd find I was dragged away to the picture collage on the wall. It had all of my friends and family, some even with me real young, but what I was drawn to the most was the largest picture in the middle.

I stepped forward, and traced the face with my finger, a tear that escaped my wall slid down my face silently, warm and bitter. **_She's going to live a better life._**I nodded, agreeing silently, it's not like I could take back my decision anyway.

I hurriedly went over to one of the three doors in the room, guessing it was the one to the wardrobe. Once I swung open the doors a single outfit stood swinging, a floral tank top with leather jacket and skinny jeans, also knee high brown boots. I quickly grabbed the clothes and went towards what I hoped was the bathroom. When I was proven right I took a shower quickly; and afterwards dressed while brushing my teeth. I had braided my hair to the side and was hopping out, trying to put on my boots. With my luck I bumped into the side of the doorway with my hip, which felt like a gunshot wound, and stumbled down the stairs.

I easily saw Amy shamelessly flirting with the Doctor while he was oblivious. Sometimes I wondered if Mel rubbed off on Amy, or if Amy rubbed off on Mel. Amy saw me, and strutted towards me, swinging her hips suggestively yet the Doctor was still unaware, bless him. I raised my eyebrow at Amy, my greenish golden eyes penetrating her head, searching for something she wouldn't say.

"Stop it! I hate when you look at me like I'm a criminal!" She scolded, huffing, and leaning against the console rail. I laughed heartily, and shook my head, I loved doing that.

"So," I drew out the word lazily, looking around everywhere, but at her, "Have you called Rory lately?" I chanced a glance at her, and instantly saw her eyes light up. I smirked to myself, whether she wanted to admit it, or not she loved Rory more than she could ever love the Doctor, and deep down I had to acknowledge that I was relieved.

"Alright-y then! Everyone hold on tight!" The Doctor yelled, gesturing to us to hold onto the rail. I muttered a few words that weren't even acknowledged by myself, and held on snugly to the railing before feeling the TARDIS take off.

The time machine shuttered, and flickered before coming to a stop. I sighed, eased that I hadn't fallen, victory dance! I passed Amy, and skipped next to the Doctor who was opening the door. I heard the click of guns and the shuffle of shoes before poking my head around the Doctors' to see a large man standing before us with an incredulous look painted on his face.

"Amara, Amy," the Doctor lifted his arm out as he stepped on the ground so I was kneeling against the door frame, "Winston Churchill." I shot him a small smile and, waved. He nodded at Amy and me in greeting.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend!" The Doctor grinned madly, but stopped his attempt of acknowledgement once he saw Churchill's "gimme" gesture. He smiled and pointed a finger at him, amused, "Ah, every time!"

"What's he after?" Amy asked, out of the inside joke. I skipped next to Amy and hooked my arm with hers.

"TARDIS key, of course." the Doctor muttered flippantly.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!" the Prime minister argued, trying and failing at persuading the Doctor to give him the key that would save his people but would destroy them as well.

"Ah, doesn't work like that." the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and accidentally brushed his hand against mine. A shock shot up my arm and I had to refrain from clutching my hand in surprise.

"Must I take it by force?" Churchill threatened jokingly, I giggled silently.

"I'd like to see you try." the Doctor shot back, just as cocky as his opponent. "You rang?

The Doctor, Amy, me and Churchill were walking through the corridor, the faint sounds of an air raid rang through the concrete walls. In the Doctor's hand was Churchill's cane.

"So you've changed your face, again." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." He admitted happily.

"Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy quizzed cheerfully, obviously proud of her achievement.

"Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." I remembered watching this and rolling my eyes at the Doctors response to Amy's apparent question. I was eating pickled garlic that night. I felt a twang in my heart and buried it in the Pandora box where my heart should be.

"You're late, by the way." Winston commented offhandedly. At that moment a woman came up with soft features and a pretty face. Her face was obviously in discomfort while trying to hide her feelings.

"Requisitions, sir." the woman I remembered to be Breen.

"Excellent." Churchill praised mutually.

"Late?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"I rang you a month ago." Our new friend informed whole signing some papers.

"Yeah, sorry about that he's been doing that a lot lately." I sighed, shaking my head in disapproval.

"It's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm still running her in." I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Churchill handed the clipboard back to the sad looking girl. Said girl hugged the clipboard tightly to her chest.

"No, sir. Fine, sir." Breen assured us quietly, not looking at us but at the ground.

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!" the Prime minister exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, sir." She forced a smile and cast Amy and I a look before walking away.

"Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." an Officer advised Churchill.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?"

"He obviously has something you need to see." I smiled at him innocently and he seemed a bit dazed before nodding and mouthing an 'Oooh' at Amy and I. We giggled in response and I hooked arms with the Doctor before I could stop myself. We stepped into the elevator, or lift as the English say, and started upwards. Churchill offered his cigar to the Doctor but waves it away.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." Churchill ranted passionately, it plainly was something he ranted about often.

"Such as?" the Doctor asked curiously. I was curious too, though I already knew what was awaiting us and it made me shiver in fear and heat up with rage. I was brought back from my thoughts as the lift stopped and Churchill opened the gate.

"Follow me." We walked into the light and I had to blink from the sudden natural light. Once I did I saw a man in a white coat amidst sandbags perched on the concrete roof watching the sky with binoculars. I watched apprehensively, searching anxiously for any signs of Daleks. Even with my foresight I was terrified of those deadly pepper-pots. I followed behind the group slowly.

"Wow!" Amy sighed, but I didn't know whether in amazement or horror. I know my thoughts were strayed in between. The balloons in the sky was something you would never see in my modern day. Nevertheless I couldn't help but think of those people, hurting a suffering. Mourning for the loss of their loved ones.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill introduced us with the unsuspecting scientist. The Doctor didn't shake Bracewells hand only held up a hand with a _V for Victory _sign.

"How do you do?" He waved at us and went back at looking through the binoculars once again. A line of German planes approached as the Doctor, Amy and I walked towards the edge and looked out towards London and at the barrage balloons as the bombs dropped. I wonder what the Doctor was thinking about. His face was blank as he looked out at the clouds. Was he thinking about Rose? How this was the last time he was in this era, when they met Jack in his 9th regeneration? _I could really use some advice Deb. _I unnaturally called out to my strange voice.

**_Well, you shouldn't live in the past. The past cannot be changed, forgotten, edited or erased. It can only be accepted._**_ Wow words of the wise, Deb. That was deep. __**Your sarcasm annoys me**__. Love you too._

"History." The Doctors voice resonated through my mind and broke apart my thoughts. I looked up at my friends and face palmed myself once again, theoretically of course. I have to stop zoning out.

"Ready, Bracewell?" I turned towards Churchill and braced myself for what I knew was to come.

"Aye-aye, sir." He gave him a thumbs up, "On my order! FIRE!" From behind the wall of sandbagged area on top of the roof, laser beams shot at German planes and said targets were destroyed. My body shook, I was shaking with fear and...rage?_ Deb, is that you? Being angry, I mean. __**Sorry, sometimes it's hard to control. Talking about control can I unleash some crazy bitch on those monsters?**__ DEB?No!_**_Why not! _**_Maybe later. _Our conversation lasted a split second and I came back to reality in time to hear Amy's response to the Dalek laser beam.

"What was that?" Amy cried in distress.

"That wasn't human, that was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me! Show me what that was!" He climbed up the ladder as he shouted out commands, he ran over to Bracewell.

"Advance!" Bracewell demanded. I had to lock the lid in Debby, as it became hard once the Dalek tumbled out, it was painted in Army camouflage, a utility belt wrapped around the front of it and a Union Flag was hanging under the eye-stalk. In addition the lights on top of its' head was covered.

**_Just let me rip it to shreds, that's all I'm asking. _**_Deb, no! __**Oh, come on! **__STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT! __**I do not need your permission to take control. **__You wouldn't dare! __**I...I...UGH! I hate when you're right.**_I sighed in relief and scooted closer to the Doctor, wanting to feel safe once the most feared creature in the world, no, universe comes and tries to destroy the earth...again.

"Our new secret weapon!" Churchill cried out happily, victoriously. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?" I felt myself snort. Yeah, it's the best thing ever!

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor interrogated darkly.

"I am your soldier." It responded monotonously. I felt myself shiver and clutch the Doctors hand, instantly images of a burning planet filled my mind. Screams and cold cries of extermination filled the air. The sky was covered in black smoke and was raining ash. I gasped and let go of his hand but it was still happening. My legs swayed and I clutched my head. What was happening? **_That's what happened to Gallifrey._**_ How would you know. __**You'll find out soon. **__I hate vague messages.__** I know. **_The images stopped and I sighed in relief. I _need _to talk to the Doctor about this. Maybe the TARDIS could run a scan?

"What?" the Doctor grimaced, shock coating his voice.

"Stop this. Stop now! You know who I am, you always know." His eyes glazed over and his face turned stony.

"Your identity is unknown." the Daleks almost dead voice echoed through my head and I couldn't help but think about the tiny creature behind the cold metal and how could they hate so much. What about their children or family. Did they show no love or care. How could that even be possible?

"Perhaps I can clarify things here, this is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell smiled down proudly at his creation and it took everything in me not scream in terror at the look of pride shining in his eyes,

"Your what?" the Doctors once warm voice was dead cold, the Oncoming Storm filtering across his eyes.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" the Scientist asked his creation, glancing smugly at the Doctor and me. I clutched the Doctors arm again as the Dalek spoke, not caring if I had those horrible images again I just wanted something to hold on to.

"Yesss." It croaked in response. Its high, mechanic voice scratching my ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?" I breathed in heavily, I couldn't take this. _Please just take it away._**_Are you sure, Amara. I can take it away but I'd have to take over and I don't know if I can control myself with the Daleks around._**_ God dammit! I have to be in a situation like this, don't I?_**_You can do it, I know I can be a pain, but think of me as the bad cop and you the good cop, we balance each other out. _**_Okay, but if I faint again I swear I'm going to flip._Laughing tinkled in the back of my mind as I clutched the Doctors arm with all my strength.

"Yesssss." the Daleks voice screeched, it's voice higher than ever. I buried my face in the Doctor's arm, steeling myself for what it was going to say next.

"And what is your ultimate aim?" Bracewells' voice vibrated far away in my mind. Like I was underwater. I felt tears burn my eyes, for what reason I don't know.

"To win the war!" But, I had the feeling it wasn't me who was actually crying.

We were in Churchill's office. My eyes were slightly red from my crying. I hadn't talked to Debby about it but I kind of knew she wouldn't have answered me anyway. I sniffled as I looked at the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. I was trying to keep my heart rate down so I would stop myself from crying.

I jumped once I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and had to look up to see the Doctors face. Luckily I was wearing a heel so I didn't have to tilt my head all the way back. I hate being only 5'3". I smiled slightly up at him and followed him to the blueprints and diagrams that showed a Dalek and how to assemble it.

I felt a slight caress on my temple and my eyes widened as I saw the Doctor pull away. He had just kissed my temple. I smiled at him slightly as he went back to observing the papers. He kissed me! He _kissed_ me. Oh, no, no, no! Do not read into this Amara. He gets married to River Song. **_Time can be rewritten._**_ NOT like that Debby!_**_Whatever floats your boat, honey._**

"They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!" The Doctor urged as Winston walked in, shaking his head in denial.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs." He pointed out everything as he went, even went so far to pick up a few. "He invented them!"

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no!" _Hey, didn't I just think that, like, two seconds ago? __**Think what? **__The whole "Oh, no, no, no" part. __**Brilliant minds think alike. **__Aww, thanks, Debby! That was really kind of you. __**I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about me. **__And it's gone._

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius." You could tell Winston was trying to motivate the Doctor into believing him. Though, the Doctor was trying to do the same with Winston.

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to-" Amy piped up but was quickly cut off by the Doctor.

"Shh! He didn't invent them! They're alien." Hurt crossed Amy's face and I put my arm around her, and squeezed it a bit.

"He's under a lot of stress, you'll see." I whispered into her ear, and she nodded her red haired head.

"Alien?" the Prime Minister asked skeptically. At that moment a Dalek strolled by the open doorway. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the Dalek who was viewing are little chat and it seemed pleased that the Doctor was unnerved at it's presence. It gaze flickered over to me and Amy before continuing on.

"And totally hostile!" the Doctor hissed at Winston's question.

"Precisely. They will win me the war!" He turned over a blueprint to show a poster with a large Dalek plastered in the middle. I think I'm gonna be sick.

The Doctor had decided to follow Churchill and keep trying to convince him. We were strolling down a corridor. Personally they all look the same to me.

"Why won't you listen? Why call me in if you won't listen to me?" the Doctor argued, waving his arms in agitation.

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Winston admitted as he signed walked down the hallway.

"Yes! Way too good to be true! Destroy them, exterminate them. Please!" I attributed, begging through my eyes.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!" the famous Prime Minister exclaimed excitedly. I stopped short and threw my hands up in the air.

"I am imagining." the Doctor muttered sadly, watching a courier Dalek pass them. "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?" Amy drawled, looking at him in surprise. It was the first time the Doctor really talked to her in a while.

"About the Daleks!" He asserted, glancing at me. I shrugged, putting a look of shock on my face.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy quizzed, a look of confusion now repressing the astonishment.

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that! Amy... Tell me you remember the Daleks." the Doctor worried, looking at me. Silently asking me if I remembered. I held up my pointer finger in a 'one moment' sign.

"Nope, sorry." Amy chuckled nervously.

"That's not possible." He looked at me and grabbed my hand walking away from them, knowing they'd follow.

"You remember right?" He asked me, I looked up at him expectantly.

"From a different universe, remember?" I smiled up at him.

"Oh, yeah. Been a long day, sorry." He huffed out, suddenly looking very tired. I sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his side. His arm fell in place around my waist, hugging me to him tightly, like I was about to disappear.

I silently stood in the map room. Watching as the women were manning the radios and moving the figures on the map as required. I had gotten here before the Doctor and Amy so I just watched, fascinated.

"And 6... 2357, over! 2357, over!" Breen shouted into the radio. I turned to see a Dalek glide past the Doctor and Amy as they enter. I frowned as I felt something looking at me; I turned around again to see a Dalek staring at me. I glared at it and stuck out my tongue, watching in satisfaction as it left.

"So they're up to something, but what is it? What are they after?" the Doctor droned as he stood next to me.

"How should I know?" I frowned, crossing my arms and sitting on the small metal desk I was leaning on.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy encouraged as she started walking towards the Dalek.

"Amy... Amelia!" the Doctor called out in vain, Amy wasn't going to stop. He huffed and stilled as Amy tapped on the Dalek, making it turn around. I was watching them with keen eyes, wait for the Dalek to do something even if I knew it wouldn't.

"Can I be of assistance?" it screeched, making me flinch, and chills run down my spine. Not the good kind though, not the chills I get when the Doctor touches me.

"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?" She asked, happily.

"I am your soldier." it affirmed, obviously avoiding the question.

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?" She was blatantly calling out a Dalek. She is so lucky she isn't dead.

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." the Dalek rolled away and the Doctor stormed over to the Prime Minister, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Winston, Winston, please." Now the Doctor was begging.

"We are waging total war, Doctor! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist." I could understand why Winston would want to do this. It was his country, he wanted to protect his people, but can't he do it without the Daleks?

"Wait till the Daleks get started." the Doctor objected.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames." I felt a shudder wrack my body as I saw flames once again, but what I thought at first was Gallifrey was not. The sky was a hot pink color, a burnt orange sun hidden by smoke and light baby blue clouds. The ground was peppered in mint green grass, most of it was not a dark black, burnt away. People were running around, but a particular girl drew my attention. Her hair was a dark brown, frilly curls. Her face was heart shaped, her lavender eyes were wide as she rushed after a little boy with curly blonde hair. The images slowly faded away. What was that?

"**_Hortoria." _**Debby's thoughts filtered out of my mouth as a whimper. W_as that you? __**I can't tell you. Ask the Doctor about Hortoria for me, okay? **__Okay._

"What did you say?" Amy asked, looking at me.

"Nothing, I-I said nothing." I nodded my head and smiled. Amy smiled back, and went back to listening to the Doctor and Churchill.

"I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." Winston walked around the table and the Doctor follows after. Did all those images really only last for a couple of seconds?

"But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope." You could tell it was killing the Doctor to see his friend losing hope.

"But for how long?" Winston asked the Doctor, signing some more papers. "Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

"Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek asked the Doctor. I breathed in sharply and turned to it.

"SHUT IT!" I demanded. Turning back around swiftly, ignoring the menacing demon behind me.

"Listen to me. Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!" The Doctor begged.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation!" A siren sounded around us, scaring me to death. "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe." Winston stated and walked out of the room. The Doctor stares at the Dalek that was in his line of sight before it turns away and leave.

"Doctor, it's the all-clear. Are you OK?" the Ginger asked concernedly to the Time Lord.

"What does hate look like, Amy?" Said Time Lord asked as he fiddle with an officers cap in his hands. I snatched it from him and placed it on the desk, instead wrapping my arm around his waist comfortingly, and in return he wrapped his arm around mine.

"Hate?" Amy questioned as she stared at the arm around my waist.

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." the Doctor declared before dragging me out of the map room.

We walked into Bracewell's office, seeing him working at his desk and a few other technicians were working nearby. I watched in horror as a Dalek glided up to him.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you." He responded, smiling politely as the robot rolled away.

"All right, Prof! The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing." the Doctor conversed, looking at all the trinkets in the office.

"You must be very proud of them." I started, picking up a cylinder thing and looking at it through the middle.

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell mumbled modestly. I rolled my eyes and put the object in my hand down and picked up a dark brown leather journal, flipping through the pages. Surprisingly they were blank.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy commented, picking up a spanner. I plucked a file from the table beginning to open it as I backed up so I was sitting on the armrest of the Doctors chair, sharing the file, so he could see it.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Bracewell gleefully admitted,

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" he asked as I leaned back against the chair, I couldn't help but let my eyes fall on the Doctor as he stared at the Professor, a look of pure concentration on his face. I felt my face morph in a fond smile, and then let it slip off. _I need to distance myself from him, I know he would never love me the way he loves River. __**The way he will love River. I say let the chips fall where they may. **__If only it was that easy, and guilt free. _

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell mused wisely.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" the Doctor tossed the file onto the desk behind him. "Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like... let me show you." The Doctor got up and wandered over to Bracewell, tugging on my hand to follow him. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!" He pointed out a blueprint.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" the Doctor offered.

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are..." He was interrupted as a Delek brought him his tea. "Thank you...the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior." he continued on, sipping his tea.

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!" the Doctor expressed.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!" Winston explained, as he entered with a Dalek behind him.

"Yes, Winston, and death to the rest of the world." I retorted calmly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Would you care for some tea?" a cold voice asked from behind me, making me screech in surprised and jump back, letting go of the Doctors hand and falling backwards into a chair.

The Doctor growled and flipped the tray over, making the contents clatter to the floor. "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?" the Doctor hissed back.

"To win the war." it responded quickly.

"Really? Which war?" He snapped back, just as fast.

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?" He hissed venomously.

"I do not understand. I am your soldier." It assured, I shuddered and sunk farther into my seat. Seeing all the other shocked faces around me.

"Oh, yeah? OK."The Doctor turned around and picked up a giant metal spanner. "OK, soldier, defend yourself!" He yelled out as he began to hit the tool against the Dalek repeatedly,

"Doctor, what the devil...?!" Winston protested, trying to move forward but was pulled back.

"You do not require tea?" It asked dumbly, but tauntingly as well.

"Stop it! Prime Minister, please!" Bracewell begged, wanting to keep his creation safe. If only he knew he was a cyborg.

"Doctor, please, these machines are precious." Churchill tried to persuade the Doctor. Not going to work, Prime Minister.

"Come on! Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!" The Doctors eyes were wide, and slightly crazed, as he kept on hitting the metal container.

"I must protest!" Protest all you want, Bracewell, he isn't going to stop.

"What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!" The Doctor struck the Dalek again and I gasped at his demand. Just when I was about to get up and stop this, Amy beat me to it,

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy ordered as she tried to push him back, but the Doctor just shook her off.

"Please resist from striking me. I am your soldier."

"You are my enemy!" The Doctor hit the Dalek again, "And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" He kick the Dalek and it rolled forcefully backwards. I quickly got up and rushed over to him, two steps away but, Amy pulled me back. I struggled against her, pushing her arms away, and glaring at her.

"Correct." the Dalek stated emotionlessly, "Review testimony."

"'I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!'" The playback echoed around the room eerily, the Doctors' face morphed into horror.

"Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?" He was trying to sound authoritative but his voice deceived him. I was shaking as I knew what was about to happen. The two Daleks in the room turned to one another.

"Transmitting testimony now." One of the Daleks confirmed, his voice was. I couldn't tell the difference between them, so I'm going to call the one on the left Jim-Bob and the one on the right will be Billy-Bob. _You make jokes when you're terrified, don't you? _**Yeah. **_Of course you do._

"Transmit what, where?" I shivered as I remembered that behind the moon a spaceship was ready to create a new order of Daleks. That a third Dalek was about to create a more horrid version of Daleks. Even more hateful and sociopath then the ones standing in front of us now. If that's even possible.

"Testimony accepted!" Billy-Bob declared, turning towards the door. I finally shook off Amy and stood next to the Doctor, only to be pushed behind him. God, all the man handling is getting on my nerves, at least the Smiles had the decency to carry me so I didn't have to walk. **_You also get sarcastic too, when terrified?_**_ Yeah, I also do that when I lie, so not a very good liar. __**Lovely.**_

"Get back!" The Doctor ordered, and in vain I tried to push past, but again was shoved behind him. "All of you!" I glared at the back of his fluffy haired head.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Winston ordered over his shoulder. Two fully uniformed soldiers rushed in and immediately one was killed by a Dalek. I stared at the glowing blue body as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing?" Bracewell begged to his prize possession. Obviously in shock that something that he created to help his country would defy him as much as to kill its own ally. WRONG! You should have listened, but no, nobody listens to the geniuses. "You are my Ironsides!"

"We are the Daleks!" Jim-Bob declared admittedly.

"But I created you!" The Scientist assured, but I was pretty sure that it was more for himself then the Dalek.

"No." The alien proclaimed, shooting off Bracewells' hand. "We created you!"

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" the Daleks chanted in unison before they were teleported to their ship in a beam of blue-ish white light. Everything was quiet and I don't know whether it was shock or fear, but my body was tingling from my hairline to the tip of my toes.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked, finally breaking the silence. I tugged my hair band out and quickly undid the braid so I could nervously run my hand through my hair. I looked at him. The Doctors' face was blank, and his eyes empty. I sighed, rubbing my hands over my eyes tiredly.

"I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was. I was their plan!" the Doctor exclaimed, and ran out of the room, leading towards the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Amy complained running out of the room, leaving me in the dust. I threw my arms up in annoyance and followed them out.

The Doctor enters the room where the TARDIS resides and rushes down a small set of stairs to get to it. "'Testimony accepted!' That's what they said! My testimony." he rambled, Amy and I following.

"Don't beat yourself up. You were right." As she spoke my head continued to tingle, now becoming a mild discomfort. _I really need some Advil right now. __**Imagine how I feel, you always talking and never shutting up. **_I wanted to glare at her, but remembered that she was just a voice in my head. "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" I stayed quiet as the Doctor unlocked the doors and turned to us.

"This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here." Churchill came and stood next to Amy and me.

"What, do you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" the Ginger next to me asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Time Lord.

"Safe as it gets around me." He waved and goes to step into the TARDIS, but I interject before he could.

"I doubt that." I commented and watch as he stilled and then continued into the Time Machine. We all watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"What the hell do we do now?" I asked rhetorically even though I already knew, and I really wished I didn't.

"KBO, of course." the Prime Minister answer, I instantly replied by crossed my arms over my chest, and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" Amy asks; crossing her leather clad arms over her chest as well.

"Keep buggering on!" He smiled at us encouragingly, I laugh as he turns and leaves, I instantly turned to Amy who was staring at the space where the TARDIS once was. I patted her shoulder awkwardly; I've never been good at comforting people.

"Will he ever trust us?" My friend asked. It seemed like I've known her forever, but in reality, it's been two years, and around six months, which is a long time, but not as long as I wished. I could've been here longer.

"Remember, he's always had to trust himself. You can't expect him to instantly trust us, especially me." I hissed out the last words sadly, running my hand through my hair. Amy just looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Amy spared me a questioning glance. I rolled my eyes and dragged her up the stairs and through the hallway.

"I'm from a whole different universe, which means I shouldn't even be here. I know his future, past and present. I know almost everything about him. If I was him I wouldn't trust me either." It's been awhile since I last watched Doctor Who, two and a half years to be exact. I could remember, but I couldn't be sure of myself. Who knows what I being here will do to the timeline, I shouldn't be here at all. _Why am I here? __**You're here because you want to be. **_I sighed, and it seemed I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Why'd you trust me?" I let go of Amy, and dazedly stared at her. She arched a brow, putting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly? I have no idea, how do we trust the Doctor? You had a trusting, sort of aura about you." the Ginger shrugged her shoulders and looked around the concrete walls, at the shelves with papers and all other sorts.

"Thanks." The words tumbled out of my throat, and hung in the air for moments before she nodded, and went on her way, my legs following close behind.


	7. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I know this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating either tomorrow or Monday. I've decide to edit the last couple chapters because Amara and the Doctors relationship seems to be going a bit fast so I'm gonna slow things down a bit. Don't worry I'm going to update and I know I keep editing it, but I really want it to be the best it can be. So sorry for making you guys wait this long! Good news though, you get a big secret revealed next chapter so YAY! If anybody still reads this... ALSO I ADDED MORE TO THE LAST CHAPTER! Go read it!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Guys, Charles says the Dimension Canon works. Wish us luck! Oh, I don't own Doctor Who...yet.

Victory of the Daleks part Two:

A/N: I know I keep doing this but I edited Chapter Six, so I suggest going back 'cause I added like 1,000 words to it!

_**Bold & Italics are Debby speaking**_

_Just Italics is our awesome protagonist, Amara!_

* * *

"Prime Minister." I looked up as the familiar face of Breen entered and she spoke to

Churchill.

"Yes?" Churchill looked up from his gazing around the room. The young brunette handed him a piece of paper.

"Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." Her pretty face was blank and professional.

"What do you think, Miss Pond, Miss Night? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is." the stocky man turned to us expectantly with a small smile on his round face.

"Yeah. Cos he'll be on that ship, won't he? Right in the middle of everything." She stood from her spot and grinned manically, her eyes holding mischief.

"He always is, the bloody idiot." I smirked and shook my head. Churchill chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Exactly!" He declared, still laughing slightly. The moment is instantly deflated as word spreads that the lights won't turn off, all of London had their lights on. One specific officer tried to turn the lights off in vain.

"The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!" The officers voice was laced with distress and worry. He turned to us, his surprisingly young face twisted in worry.

"Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks." Amy affirmed as she looked around in wonder, watching as people ran around the room, looking for a solution. I scoffed, and nodded my head as she shot me a look. Someone's Miss Grumpy. _**Probably 'cause she saw your face**_. _Why are you so mean to me?!_ '_**Cause I can be.**_ _Gah! Humbug!_

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" At the Prime Ministers command the Officer being spoken to nearly runs to check the generators.

"Confirm, Squadron 244 and 56 mobilised." A woman, I think her name was Meredith, speaks into the radio.

Leaning on my elbows I sighed, it's becoming an occurring habit that I want to stop. I used to be fun, now I feel old. I AM NOT OLD, I'm only 22. I've gone through a lot, hell yeah, but I'm not old. **_Well, in some cultures you'd b-. _**_No one asked you, Debby! **Well, now who is being mean?**_ Ignoring her I continued my internal battle. One part of me said that I needed to be mature and stable, another more loud part declared that I've been through enough, and I needed to be free.

"Here they come. Get a message to Mr Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300-if we're all still here." Winston ordered out, looking at an officer...again. I really have to stop zoning out.

"We can't just sit here! We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!" My Ginger friend argued, crossing her arms in her trademark stance.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." Winston argued right back, they could probably argue for hours if I let them.

"But, we got something in a office just down the hall." I smiled slyly at them, hinting about the Professor just a few doors down.

"Oh! Staring us in the face! A gift! From the Daleks!" Amy cheered, and took my hand as we lead the Prime Minister down the halls towards our favorite Dalek-Cyborg-Human...thing.

Amy gasped as we entered the room, and Bracewell stood, holding a revolver in his remaining hand, and about to place to his head.

"Bracewell! Put the gun down." Churchill demanded firmly, he looked just as shocked as Amy, though.

"My life is a lie, and I choose to end it." Bracewell replied firmly as well, his face was twisted in pain, and desperation. I breathed in slowly, and made my way to him. Taking slow deliberate steps.

"Hey, don't do this." He looked at me with an incredulous expression, "Do you want them to win?" I slowly lowered his hand. "You did nothing wrong, you are just as human as me, or the Prime Minister over there." I smiled at him, his face was clearing, and I knew he was letting my words relax him. "Right now, we need your help." His eyes shot to mine, surprise, and a dash of hope in them.

"But those creatures...my Ironsides…they made me? I... I can remember things, so many things. The last war- The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" He looked from me, to Amy then, to the Prime Minister in desperation.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side, or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell... Are you a man?" I smiled as the Prime Minister spoke. I looked over at Amy, and gestured for her to get her skinny ass over here. Taking my cue, she walked to my side, and took over the talking.

"Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do." Amy gently took the gun from Bracewell's hand, "Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you're the only one who can help take it down." She stated this all confidently, almost matter-of-fact.

"I am?" the Scientist was skeptical, I'd be too if I was him. I mean, c'mon! He just found out he was part of a alien scheme to take over the entire universe, now the victims are trusting him to help them. I'm surprised he's not passed out on the floor. _**He's not you, honey.**_ _Well...Hey, was that an insult! **Only if you want it to be.**_ I could just imagine the sly smirk on her face.

"Cos you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile." Dammit, I missed it! _It's your fault that I miss what people say. __**Hey I-. **No, don't respond._

"This isn't a firework party, Miss Pond! We need proper tactical...A missile...or...?" Churchill trailed off with a look of recognition on his face.

"Or what?" Amy urged him forward, crossing her arms again, the gun lay forgotten on the nearest table.

"We could send something up there, you say?" Churchill asked, and I nodded as Bracewell answered.

"With a gravity bubble, yes." He led us over to the blueprints, and plans, showing us as he told us, "Theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space." We all looked around at each other until Churchill landed his gaze on Bracewell.

"Bracewell... It's time to think big!" Sighing once again, but this time in relief, i backed away, a smile on my face. That changed fast as my foot caught on a discarded wrench, making me lose my balance. My eyes closed as I felt the air swoosh past my entire body, and the hard floor connect with my skull. The sharp pain was only there for a second before I lost my entire being to the dark, warmth of my subconscious.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up, expecting Amy to be fussing over me being the protective friend she was. It was ridiculous how much she hovered over you, when you are sick. But instead of Amys' incisive fluttering I was meant with a bright white room with a single chair, which held a woman who was currently facing away from me.

"Um, hello?" I slowly stood up, surprised at how easy it was. No swaying, or sudden dizziness, no similar symptoms that occur after being knocked unconscious. As I looked around I noticed the scene morph into a field. The grass was a light teal, and the sun a dark pink, edges of the world dusted an array of purple shades. As the sun set in the North a baby blue moon was rising in the South, soon to take the Suns place. I looked back towards the woman to see that she was now sitting on a bunch of pillows, and in front of the pillows were some alien looking flowers and plant, others looked like they came from Earth.

"You can come sit down you know." The woman called out over her shoulder, shocked I snapped my attention to her once again, only catching the tip of her nose. I slowly made my way to her, cautiously sitting myself down next to her. She had maneuvered herself so her brown curly hair fell, and casted a curtain to hide her face.

"So, what am I doing here?" I asked, despite the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. Finally, she looked up, I was shocked as I saw light, lavender eyes, and a face that I knew. "You're that girl, from the image in my head. Are we on Hortoria?" I shot her a disbelieving look, "How'd you get me here?"

"Dude, calm down. The place you're seeing is Hortoria, but we're not on the actual planet, we're in your head." She smiled slyly, and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I believe you like to call me 'Debby'."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!

JUST KIDDING! Read on!

* * *

"You're Debby?" I asked this as I slowly took her hand. I shook it slowly, and once I let go I fell against the pillows, looking up at the stars twinkling in the navy blue, night sky. I heard her laugh as she laid next to me. I turned my head so I was looking at her, she had a genuine smile on her face. Then, just like that, I started laughing, just laughing. Everything that I've kept locked up for over two years bubbled over the edge, and rose to the surface. All the pain, joy, anger, sadness, and stress, just came, and exploded in flashes, and I let it.

Debby didn't laugh with me, just smiled sadly as my hysterical laughter to loud sniffling, then out right tears. Afterwards I was sobbing, sobbing for my parents, crying for the little girl who would never know me, crying that I would never get to visit my parents graves or watch Doctor Who again. I was crying for the life, and the girl I no longer was. I had grown up, then decided to be young again, only to grow up again.

"I am... I'm sorry." I hiccuped, my tears already drying, "Guess I just needed to let that out." I chanced a glance at her, Deb nodded her head in understanding. "So, you're the voice in my head?" I let the words I just said sink in, and then we both simultaneously choked out a laugh.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Now that I had a chance to actually hear her speak, she did in fact sound like Debby. "Well, kinda, I can't really tell you what I am, besides that I'm part of you." She stated this easily, as if she's done this a million times before. Suddenly, a bowl of popcorn was in her hands and we were on a couch, in a living room. A movie flickered on the large television.

"Why can't you tell me? And how do you do that?" When I said the last question I whipped my head around, looking around the room before staring at her pointedly . Her head fell back, curls bouncing as she laughed.

"I'm basically in your head, I can do whatever I want. You know how boring it gets just sitting around doing nothing. I just think it, and it happens. Magic," Debby snapped her fingers, causing the lights to dim, a smirk dancing its way across her lips. "I cannot tell you because if I do your brain can erupt, and right now that wouldn't be good." I faced towards the TV, eyebrows furrowed. Finally processing what she just said I turned back to her.

"Why wouldn't that be good right now?" I ran my hands through my hair, and shifted so I could cross my legs, noticing that I was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Okay then...

"You're talking to me right now because when you fell you basically knocked yourself into the part of your brain you store me in. You're doing this because you're brain is healing itself..." She looked at me cautiously, "Before it hemorrhages." My mouth fell open, and I gawked openly at her.

"Wow, rough day." I rubbed my face, suddenly tired. "So, you get company often?"

"No, not really. You should visit more." Debby elbowed me, shooting me a smile. I smiled and looked towards the TV screen. Now noticing the bright light coming from it, "Time to wake up, Honey." I turned to look at her again.

"I'll talk to you soon?" I flinched as the desperate voice echoed back into my ears.

"Most definitely." Debby slowly faded away until I was staring at the Doctor himself.

His green eyes stared at me worriedly, at the moment I was laying on my bed, back in the TARDIS. They must've moved me in here once the Doctor showed up. How long was I out for?

"Hey," My voice croaked, and cracked, Instantly, I was sitting up, and the Doctor was handing me a glass of water. I smiled at him in thanks, and gratefully gulped down the icy water, soothing my scratchy, and dry throat.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked, I, at the moment, was sitting up against the headboard of my bed. The Doctor was sitting at the edge, looking as calm as he can look.

"I feel...like my brain could have hemorrhaged. How long was I out for?" I tucked my hair behind my ear, tugging at the ends of it. My hair always was the same length, always just below my shoulder blades.

"Several hours, Amy was worried. So was I." He seemed to whisper the last part.

"Well, no need to be worried now. I'm fine, more than fine. Better than I was, actually." He looked at me questioningly. _I think I should tell him about her. **I think that'd be best.**_ Breathing in shakily I threw off my blankets, I heard the Doctor telling me that I should rest, that I needed to stay in bed, but he needed to hear this. "Doctor, I have a secret." He abruptly stopped talking. "A big secret, one that only three other people know." I turned to look at him over my shoulder, I was facing towards the collage, which was no filled with only pictures of her.

"What is it?" the Doctor was now at my side, staring at the pictures, still not connecting the dots. I was hoping that maybe he wouldn't make me say it. Possibly, the world wasn't that cruel, but I was wrong.

"I have a daughter." I whispered the words, and looked over at him as I said it. His face was at first confused, then it was shocked, and now it was neutral. I didn't know whether he was angry or not, "Her names Mia. I had her when I was 19, right before I showed up in Leadworth, actually."

Seconds turned to hours, minutes turned to years. It seems as if its been three years.

"Where is she?' the Doctors voice was strained, almost in pain. I wrapped my arms around myself, and played with my locket, eyes focused on the picture of me, and her at the Hospital, when she was born. That was the picture the Doctor was solely focused on.

"She, is, uh...with a better family. One who will giver her a better life, with more opportunities. I was by myself, Doctor, no one, but me, and of course, Mia." He was silent once again, and having been weak already, I made my way to the bed, sitting at the bottom of it. The Doctor soon joined me, still silent.

"You're a mother." He stated emptily.

"I was a mother." For about a day.


End file.
